Path of Memories
by Laserif
Summary: David and Jenny return to their childhood home, seeking answers regarding their parents' separation. Through stories told by villagers and close friends, the children will unravel the mysterious circumstances around the choice their parents made long ago, and learn just how much they were truly loved. Rated T for heavy situations. Next Update: 10/04/13 World: Animal Parade
1. The Search

**Chapter 1: The Search**

"Hey, bro, wake up…"

My left eye lazily cracked open and gazed at the grim, overcast sky. It fell closed again as I stretched, my arms and legs extending the wool blanket I lay on, and I turned over with a grunt.

"Not now, sis. Don't wake me 'till we're there."

"But bro, we _are _there!"

I chuckled and ignored her, betting I could squeeze five more minutes of tranquility out of our voyage. The ocean breeze trickled through my hair, and I could hear the waves drifting calmly, breaking pitifully against our boat. Miniscule sensations of icy water began to tease my skin. It had begun to snow…

"Bro! Now!"

A heavy boot connected to my ribs. I grunted loudly, clutching the impact zone with disdain and shooting a glare at the black-haired girl standing over me.

"Jenny…" I grumbled, "Must you?"

She was a head shorter than me, yet looked no smaller than a giant from my position. A sudden howl of wind rushed through us, her hair billowing out behind her like a witch's cape. Her arms were crossed, her emerald green eyes fixated into a defiant and fiery stare that would make the devil blush.

"Yes, David, because you can't be groggy on a day like this!"

Man, she was bossy…

But she was also right…

I surrendered and pushed myself into a sitting position, still massaging my ribs, and Jenny fell into a cross-legged pose beside me. She let out an exasperated sigh, her hair cascading down past her shoulders and resting against her long white coat. Her cheeks were steadily growing pinker as the wind washed over them.

"Do you need a blanket?" I reached for my duffel bag.

"No…" She shook her head, staring down at the deck. I dug one out anyway and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm just…scared," she said quietly, clutching the blanket around her petit frame, "What if dad doesn't want to see us? What if he doesn't want us at all…?"

"You're being silly," I said, throwing an arm around her, "You of all people should know he favored you…"

"B-but…"

Her hands were clenched around the blanket, a blue ring glistening gently on her left.

"I know I'm breaking some promises," she murmured, "David, what if he's mad we came? We didn't even tell him…"

"What promises?" I asked, "Sis, I highly doubt us going to meet him is violating any promise you've ever made…"

She hiccupped as tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head.

"Little sis, you cry too much…" I patted her on the head. "Come on, calm down. He's going to be really happy to see us…to see you, especially."

My sister could be a disaster sometimes, always quick to let her emotions fly, but I also couldn't bring myself to blame her for it. She'd only been six years old when she last saw dad, and the separation had affected her worst, as far as I could tell. I pulled her closer, allowing her to sob quietly into my shoulder, and turned my gaze to the approaching landmass before us.

Funny, how it seemed so small from the outside…

The island grew steadily larger, though remained unimpressive. Jenny and I had grown up here until six years ago, when we left our father and moved to the city with mother. Eventually, we all adjusted, but I never lost my appreciation for the quiet and simple life this island held. Quiet nights, a community where you practically knew and trusted everyone, and cows that weren't packaged in a grocery store…

We would finally see it all again, finally taste a lingering flavor of our old life, our happy life.

"Think dad might've kept the farm going?" I wondered.

"Don't know. Maybe." Jenny sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Um…I would like to check there first, ok?"

"Yeah, read my mind," I nodded, "Planned on it from the start, actually."

"My smart big bro…"

She hugged me tight, and we passed the last few moments in silence, despite my pounding heartbeat. We finally docked, the rays of the setting sun peeking out from behind the buildings of Harmonica Town. A gray-haired man in a beat up captain's hat approached us.

"Welcome back, you two," he announced, beaming, "Won't lie, it's seemed a lot emptier without you kids here."

I smiled weakly, lacking the heart to inform him that we probably wouldn't be staying for too long, and stood up alongside my sister.

"Thanks, Pascal," she murmured gloomily, not troubling herself to reciprocate his happiness.

"She's tired," I covered quickly, guiding her onto the docks, "Thanks a lot, really. Send Ozzie and Paolo our hellos, alright?"

Pascal smiled and saluted, and I turned to lead Jenny off towards our old home.

=*x*=

"I guess he's left," Jenny murmured softly, her eyes cast onto the weed-infested farmland, "The soil doesn't look too good."

I stooped down and sifted my fingers around in a bare patch of the dry earth.

"Hasn't rained in a while," I observed, "and it's really light. Hasn't been fertilized in ages. It's not really suitable for farming right now…"

"No, I suppose not," Jenny agreed solemnly, treading across the fields towards the deteriorating barn and chicken coop, "Well, Papa wasn't too keen on farming, anyway. Maybe he kept a few animals around. Come on."

I nodded, though her tone implied she was as doubtful as I was. We stepped into the coop, greeted by empty nests, cobwebs, and a cloud of dust rising at our feet.

"Hmph, not a peep," Jenny whispered, folding her arms, and my heart sank a little.

"Normally, I'd have a hole in my shoe by now," I reminisced, running a finger over the dusty incubator.

"And I'd have raw egg dripping down my shirt," Jenny remarked coolly, her own hand fiddling with the old yarn maker.

I winced. Mom had always asked us to crate eggs during days of large harvests, and poor Jenny had always broken at least one.

Unsatisfied, Jenny turned and slipped out of the coop, me at her heels, and we entered the barn. We were treated to a similar greeting of dust and emptiness, but the barn seemed twice as gloomy.

"Empty feedboxes," Jenny muttered, "I didn't know they _could _be empty."

"I didn't know this place could be so silent," I said, gazing around, "Not a single neigh…"

Saddles lined the walls, but none of mom's lovely mares were around to wear them anymore. Jenny trotted around, picking an old brush off the floor and picking white hair out of its frayed bristles.

"Only job I ever liked," she sighed, placing it back onto a shelf, "I'm pretty sure this is Rosie's hair."

She was silent for a moment.

"David, when was Rosie born?"

I thought for a moment. Those days predated my clearer memories.

"I think a bit before you came along," I said, scratching my chin, "I dunno. The days before you existed don't stand out too well, honestly."

She half-smiled and returned her gaze to the brush.

"I wonder where she is, then." She walked along the row of feedboxes. "This one was hers…"

She was silent for a moment, then chuckled under her breath and shook her head.

"This isn't right, David. I shouldn't be able to hear myself think in here!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't."

She paced around a bit more, gazing about the barn as if searching for any sign of life, current or recent. I turned back to the saddles and patted the dust off of a black one in the middle. I thought of Mama, her teaching me how to fit one of these onto a horse, teaching me how to ride…

"No good, nothing's lived here for ages," Jenny observed flatly, the note of disappointment trilling in her voice, "Well, we should confirm it, then. Let's check."

She grabbed the sleeve of my denim jacket and half led, half dragged me to our old house. None of the lights were on. She pushed me onto the doorstep.

"Knock," she ordered.

"You knock," I grunted.

"No…you…"

I softened for a moment, rolled my eyes, and knocked loudly three times on the brown wood door. We waited, breaths held, for what seemed like hours.

"Again," she said after a few moments.

We repeated the process a few times to no avail. Jenny stared at the ground, her eyes closed.

"I guess he really did go," she sighed.

"He's probably moved back to the clinic," I suggested, "Come on, let's-"

"Hey! Who are you?"

Jenny squealed and I jumped. We turned on the spot to see a plump, gray-haired man in a purple suit standing a few feet behind us.

"This is private property, you two," he explained gruffly, "Please explain why you are here."

I straightened up and observed him for a few moments, then managed a small grin.

"I remember you being a bit jollier, Mayor Hamilton," I replied.

He was stunned for a moment, then squinted at us as if trying to find our names etched onto our foreheads. Jenny was hiding behind me, her arms locked around my right arm.

"We used to live here, sir," I clarified, "This was our house."

His eyes suddenly widened, as if he'd just received his Christmas presents.

"Oh m-my!" he stuttered, "Oh um…Serif! Yes! Serif's kids!"

He rushed up to me, shaking my left hand vigorously and uttering rushed apologies.

"I had no clue!" he exclaimed, his face exploding into happiness, "You've both grown so much, so tall! But how silly of me…you're the perfect pictures of your parents! Why, she could be Serif in miniature! And you! Why, you could easily be Jin without the ponytail! How did I miss that!"

He was still shaking my hand, threatening to bounce me into space. Jenny clutched onto me tighter, as if fearing the same scenario. At last, the mayor released me and smiled sheepishly.

"Forgive me, it's unfortunate…but I daresay I've misplaced your names," he said, the tip of his plump nose reddening.

"David and Jenny," I said, waving it aside, "No worries. Look, Mr. Hamilton, does anyone still live here?"

"Well, Jin still owns it," the Mayor answered, his expression rather neutral, "Serif left everything to him, but I'm pretty sure he stays at the Clinic nowadays. I see him come up this way now and then, but not terribly often, I'm afraid."

"Well, I guess he still does some upkeep on the house," I said, noting it did seem to boast better condition than the shoddy areas surrounding it, "So, about dad…has he been alright?"

Hamilton's face fell a bit.

"Well, he's seemed a bit more reclusive than usual. Really quiet since you three left, really…always quiet, that guy, but now it's like he's got no voice at all. Only talks business with most folks. Doesn't open up to anyone, really, 'cept maybe Irene."

Jenny buried her face into my sleeve.

"Papa…" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"B-but otherwise he seems alright!" Hamilton recovered quickly, giving her a quick pat on the head, "Don't you worry. He's still sharp as ever, still our doctor."

She didn't seem reassured. Hamilton's expression softened, and he placed a finger under her chin and guided her face out of my arm so their eyes met.

"Don't worry," he said gently, smiling, "He's going to be so happy when he sees you two. I know it. It'll do you all good, yeah?"

Her cheek slowly brushed against my sleeve as she nodded. Hamilton gave her another pat on the head and brought himself back to full height. I turned my gaze to her.

"Come on, let's go see him now, ok?" I said, "He's right. Dad'll be really happy."

"Ok…" she choked softly, wiping her eyes.

We followed the Mayor back to town, Jenny still clinging. I could tell she was thinking of dad being upset and lonely. They were fears she often brought up over the years whenever we discussed the move. Hamilton hadn't intended it, but he'd answered a lot of questions I knew Jenny didn't truly want answered. I regretted asking about him, now, but perhaps it was best for her to know.

"I wish I could have stayed with Papa," she whispered, her voice shaky, "All this time…"

"I do too, but it should've been all of us," I said firmly, "Dad wouldn't want just you, or just me. He'd want his family."

"Mom didn't care about that," Jenny grunted icily.

"I don't think mom wanted it, either."

Jenny looked up at me, her face a mix of sadness and anger.

"Then maybe we should go live with dad," she said.  
"But what about mom? Doesn't she need us, too?"

She unhooked herself from my arm and drifted a few inches away, stuffing tightly balled fists into her pockets. Her eyes were narrow.

"Look, don't take it like that," I sighed, trying to keep my voice down so Hamilton wouldn't hear and placing my hand on Jenny's shoulder, "I just think we need to be a family. Nobody should have to lose anyone…it's the only way nobody will suffer."

"Well, that obviously can't happen, so you're fine with Papa suffering!" Jenny spat, shoving my hand away.

"I didn't say that," I groaned, but she was already ignoring me, and we walked apart for the rest of the trip.

Mayor Hamilton glanced back for a moment, caught my eye, and turned his gaze back to the path. Apparently, he chose to simply act deaf out of respect for our privacy.

I wished Jenny could share that same respect sometimes.

=*x*=

"I'm sorry, Mayor, but Jin is away for a few days at Toucan Island."

"Ah, such dreadful timing, Miss Irene…"

"Can't tell that to nature, I'm afraid…"

I remembered old lady Irene. Strict but gentle, she stood at the clinic counter, draped in a heavy purple dress and a pink shawl. Her gray hair was drawn into a tight bun. When her narrow eyes and pointed nose fixated onto Jenny and me, I knew we were also remembered.

"Jin's babies," she said affectionately, smiling and extending a hand, "Welcome home…"

I shook her hand, but Jenny refused it, instead walking around the counter and embracing the old woman.

"Little Jenny," she cooed softly, stroking her hair, "4th of Winter, 7:09PM, six pounds four ounces, and the pinkest cheeks I'd seen on any baby."

"Granny Irene, 20th of Fall, only 40 years old," Jenny replied, giggling.

"Yes, dear, you still remember," Irene laughed, "and you, my boy…"

She turned to me, smiling.

"Little David, 19th of Spring, 11:37AM, 8 pounds 2 ounces, born a day after Luna's little Vivian," she recounted fondly, "Jin often wondered if you and her would eventually fancy each other."

I laughed and shook my head.

"He liked Angie," Jenny blurted out.

I felt my cheeks go red, and she smiled devilishly at me. Revenge, perhaps?

"Ah, siblings," Irene chuckled.

Mayor Hamilton cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"Well, given the circumstances, I suppose you two will want to stay until Jin's return, yes?"

"Yeah, we would," I said, patting my duffel bag, "We've packed enough for an extended visit. Do you know when he'll be back, Granny?"

"Tuesday morning, dear," she confirmed, smiling.

"Ok then! I will personally secure you two a room at the inn," Hamilton announced with a grin.

"Oh goodness no," Irene argued gently, "These are my great grandchildren! They're more than welcome to stay here."

"Please, Granny…" Jenny whispered shakily.

We piped down and turned to her. Her hands were cupped together at her chest, and her eyes were fixated on Irene's.

"It's very appreciated, really…but we haven't seen dad in so long, and we're a little nervous to just drop in on him…you know what I mean, right, Granny..?"

Her voice was pleading. Irene stared for a moment, then smiled, apparently understanding.

"Yes, yes, perhaps you're right, dear," she said, "Well then, Mayor Hamilton, I'm entrusting their safety to you. Make sure they get the best room."

We all smiled and thanked her. As I turned to leave, Irene grabbed my hand and shoved a little money into it.

"Buy your sister some hot cocoa," she requested softly, "It will help."

I attempted to explain that I brought more than enough money, but Irene had shoved me out, winked slyly, and shut the door before I could even utter one word. I gazed at the money in my hand, slipped it into my pocket, and followed Hamilton and Jenny to the inn.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****  
**Story will be updated by 9/2/2013.


	2. The Photograph

**Chapter 2: The Photograph**

Jenny and I sat in silence for a few moments. We both focused on unpacking our bags, setting up our clothes for tomorrow, digging out necessities, and avoiding eye contact. I dug to the bottom of my duffel bag and retrieved an old photo album mom had given me before we left. It read "Our Family" on the front, and the first page hosted a large picture of what I recognized as Jenny's first birthday.

I stared intently for a few moments. My parents were holding our child selves, both looking perfectly normal, perfectly happy. Mom's eyes were closed, but she was beaming with the most sincere of smiles as she cradled my kid self in her arms. Jenny, wrapped in a pink blanket, was staring wide-eyed at the camera, a pacifier in her mouth and a white kitty hat covering the jet black hair we both shared. She was nestled in her dad's arms. His eyes were the only pair not focused on the camera. Instead, they were locked onto his daughter, and his smile showed what I could only describe as the purest of love.

And what bugged me the most was, in all honesty, those were the expressions my parents wore every day.

I tore myself away for a moment and gazed into the mirror by my bed. Mayor Hamilton wasn't too far off when he said I could pass for a shorter-haired Jin. His eyes, his hair color, even his normally stout expressions were colored into my face. The one thing he'd not given me was that same expression he had when he looked at his kids.

When I smiled, I saw my mother, plain and simple. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever noticed about myself, but I looked back at my mother's smile in the picture, then shot my most sincere one back at the mirror. And there she was.

Jenny, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She took after our mother in every way, sans the hair color. Mom's long, straight hair, mom's eyes, mom's nose, mom's cheeks…

But her smile was odd, like a strange hybrid between both parents. Sincere like mom's, but overwhelmingly pure, like dad's, and I couldn't help but long to prevent that smile from disappearing on the rare occasions she truly showed it.

Temperament, on the other hand, we'd both received a strange mix of. I possessed dad's cool and calm demeanor, the ability to think logically under pressure, but my brain was definitely more in tune with my mother's. In youth, I'd followed her around the farm, watering crops, observing the animals, learning how to tell when a crop was truly ripe. Jenny, on the other hand, had opened one of dad's reference books at the age of four and been stuck there ever since.

She was a daddy's girl, and I was a mother's boy.

I tracked mud onto the floors with mom, and she would be sitting with dad in his armchair, curled up in his lap and slowly pronouncing long, complicated words as he read. Meanwhile, I would be with mom, washing crops we deemed best for dining and discussing the happiness of our horses.

And then we would all come together, mom and I setting the plates, dad carrying Jenny on his shoulders, and we would discuss our newfound experiences as we ate dinner.

I stared back at the photograph, these memories swirling around in it, and felt my heart drop into my stomach. I found myself studying my parents' faces and wondering just what had happened. What, after all of those happy times, could have driven two of the most loving parents we'd known to separating, throwing one into despair, the other into silence.

I glanced to Jenny, who was curled up in her bed and staring at the wall. I thought for a moment, patted my pocket, then sprung up from my bed. I dropped the photo album at Jenny's feet, knowing she'd probably want a moment of painful nostalgia as well, and left the room in a fast walk.

Sure enough, when I returned, she was buried into it, her eyes narrow in concentration and, if I knew her, sadness. I walked over to her, reached down, and tousled her hair gently.

"I know," I murmured, "I don't get it either."

She gazed up at me, then the steaming white mug that I held.

"What is that?" she asked warily.

"It's for you. Hot cocoa."

For a moment, I couldn't really read her expression. She just stared at it, seeming so deep in thought I worried I'd done something wrong. But then she smiled, accepted the cup, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, that rare smile gracing her rosy face, "I've…missed these. A lot."

She sat for a few moments, sipping silently, her eyes closed and her nose inhaling the steam wafting out of the hot drink. I pulled up a chair, sat beside her, and opened the album.

"Mom took a lot of pictures," I sighed, flipping through pages of family, livestock, friends…

"Yeah," Jenny said, finally detached from her mug, "Hey, y'know, it actually kind of got me thinking…"

Her voice trailed off as she stole another sip.

"How should we spend this downtime?" she finished, "We have three days before we can even see dad, and I'll be honest…I'm not prepared."

I thought for a moment, staring at a photo of mom next to a pink-haired girl adorned with flowers.

"Isn't that Luna? Vivian's mom?" I asked.

"I believe that's why it's labeled 'Luna and Me,' David," Jenny answered flatly.

"Let's go see her," I suggested, ignoring her, "Mom's taken pictures of people in here that I remember from way back…people she and dad were close to. Let's go see them."

Jenny thought for a moment, her face bright.

"Maybe they'll know," she said.

"Maybe," I agreed, "Or at the very least they can tell us anything they know…anything about mom and dad. That way if dad doesn't tell us…"

Jenny gazed sadly at me, but she nodded in understanding.

"Alright. First thing tomorrow," she said.

I smiled and walked back to my bed, leaving the photo album with her. I lay down, pulled out another book, and began to read.

"Oh, and David…"

"Yes?"

"If we see Angie…I won't say anything, OK?"

I smiled silently for a moment. That was my sister's way of saying sorry.

"And I'll keep my big fat mouth shut," I replied, and I heard a small laugh escape her.

That was mine.

=*x*=

"I checked the records at Town Hall," Jenny told me over breakfast, "Luna lives at the Mayor's house. It's really close. We can probably speak to her there."

Fifteen minutes later, we were walking down the road, another steaming mug of cocoa clasped in Jenny's hands. She was fast-walking, but I lingered behind, my eyes hungry to take in every sight they could. I missed living here. All my life, I'd always thought Harmonica Town was very uniquely built, thanks to its multiple layers and strangely easy access to rooftops. In childhood, I'd always spent hours seeking out the best vantage points.

"David!" Jenny called, "Come here! It's by the school!"

She was waving me down. I caught up with her and we both approached the door. She looked at me pleadingly.

"You do it this time," I grunted knowingly.

She scowled and knocked loudly on the door. We stood together waiting, Jenny bouncing back and forth on her heels, the cocoa trembling in her hands. After what seemed like forever, the door opened, and a tall girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes stood before us. She observed us silently for a few moments, as if trying to piece together who we were.

"Good morning," she said with a slight bow, "How may I help you today?"

Jenny was silent, her expression confused. I gently pushed her back and extended my hand to my old classmate.

"It's been a long time, Vivian," I said, smiling,

Vivian's stoic expression suddenly turned sour, and her fist flew into my gut at breakneck speed, knocking the wind clear out of me and sending me to my knees. I doubled over, struggling to catch my breath and holding my stomach. I managed to catch a glance of Jenny's dumbfounded stare.

"You have a lot of nerve, David!" Vivian shouted, "How dare you come slinking back here after standing me up!"

A look of the most satanic pleasure sprouted onto my sister's face. I ignored her and pushed myself to my feet, grunting.

"And when exactly did I do that?" I asked calmly, keeping my voice level.

"Oh, I must be so important if you don't even remember!" Vivian growled, her expression even more sour, "Such an insufferable man!"

"Such anger and violence is unbecoming of a fine young lady," I teased, smirking knowingly, "Quite childish, really."

Vivian's face flashed pure scarlet, but she grudgingly beckoned us inside and pointed to the dining room table. Jenny quickly went to take a seat, but I pulled Vivian aside.

"Listen, I apologize, but we really need to clear some things up," I explained, "Things in my life went completely haywire back then. If you'll let us speak to your mom, we can get it all cleared up."

She looked at me skeptically, cocking a brow and clearly still angry.

"I'll make up whatever I stood you up on. I promise."

She studied me for a few moments, and then her face softened.

"Fine. I'll get mom."

I gave her a grateful pat on the shoulder and sat beside Jenny at the table. She was sipping cocoa awkwardly, not moving her eyes from her cup. I stared around, taking in how pink the house's accents were, until I heard footsteps entering the room.

"Ah, now these are two faces I've missed."

Luna looked nothing like the girl in the photo. Her hair, once tied up at the sides, now hung down past her waist in large, wavy curls. Pale yellow pressed flowers were clinging to a red headband. Her red jacket was the only recognizable survivor from the photo. I had to admit she was quite beautiful, her wide eyes looking up Jenny and me as if we were her own, and she pulled us both into a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you two for so long," she cooed, "Now David towers over me."

She beckoned Vivian into the chair across from Jenny, then seated herself before me. Both women folded their hands onto the table and smiled politely.

"So, tell me why you're here," Luna said eagerly, "And where's Serif?"

Jenny cringed. Luna missed it, her eyes still intently on me, but Vivian eyed her with concern.

"Uh, well, she couldn't come," I explained, nudging Jenny gently, "Things are complicated. We're here to see our dad."

Vivian was looking at everyone with confused interest.

"Mom and dad separated when we were young," I explained to her, "Like I said, life went haywire back then. We don't really know how or why, but that's why we left and...well, I guess why I stood you up."

I added a muttered sorry, but Vivian shook her head at me, an understanding smile on her face. Luna, however, wore a look of concern.

"Hold on," she said, "You don't know why your mother left?"

We shook our heads.

"It just happened one night," Jenny said, "Things were fine, and then one night everything just changed. We haven't even seen dad during all this time..."

Vivian looked horrified. Luna fell into deep thought, her eyes unfocused, her head on her hands.

"Is he ok..?" Jenny added softly, "The Mayor said he's been reclusive..."

"I deliver my great grandmother's blankets to the clinic sometimes," Vivian said, "Jin's always been pleasant to me, but he never seems to be quite...well, there, you know? Like he's always thinking of something else."

Jenny nodded slowly and stared at the floor, earning an apologetic look from Vivian.

"Don't worry," I said in a hushed voice, "Jenny just worries a lot about dad. They were really close..."

"I get it," Vivian replied, "I'm like that with my dad. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's always guided me so...well, yeah, you know."

I turned back to Luna.

"I know it's probably troublesome, Mrs. Luna, but we want to know anything you can tell us about our parents," I explained, "We want a little knowledge under our belts before we face dad. We want to try to understand in case he leaves some things out..."

"Unfortunately, we've gone a long time being told nothing," Jenny added coldly, "Dad's stuck at Toucan Island. We need to learn all we can."

Luna studied us for a moment.

"I can't say much," she said sincerely, "Serif didn't confide anything about her disappearance into anyone, as far as I know. All I knew about your parents was that they had a very happy marriage..."

She glanced down at Jenny's hand, and her eyes widened in a sudden understanding.

"...I am willing to bet that, in some ways, they still do."

"What?" I asked, bewildered, "But they split. How can you even guess that?"

Luna smiled and took Jenny's left hand. The blue ring she wore glistened softly in the light.

"Tell me what you know about this ring," she said.

Jenny shrugged.

"Mama gave it to me the night we left," she explained, "She told me that I was not to take it off, no matter what. She said it was something very important, and that she could only entrust it to me."

She fidgeted with it a little, disgruntled.

"Sometimes I want to take it off," she continued, "I don't care too much if mama says it's important..."

Luna's eyes softened, and she clasped her hands over my sister's.

"Honey, you should care," she said, her voice soothing and clear, "This ring contains a blue feather, a symbol of happiness on this island. It is used to propose the most important and special vow between a couple..."

Jenny sat still, her mouth slightly opened in surprise, her eyes staring straight into Luna's.

"Sweetheart, this is your mother's wedding ring."


	3. The Newlyweds

**Chapter 3: The Newlyweds**

_**Author's Note:**__** Hey guys. I apologize for the delay in uploading. My boyfriend had me all day, so I couldn't be at my computer to type this up.**_

_**However, I'm happy to say that, while I couldn't type, I was able to hand-write chapter 4 (I'm handwriting every chapter before typing them, since I make revisions and changes on the fly. You'd be surprised how different these copies are from the rough drafts!). So while chapter 3 is unfortunately late, you can expect chapter 4 by tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**I know I don't have reviews here yet, but I hope those of you who have chosen to read are enjoying. I'm more than willing to listen to any constructive criticism, so please, feel free to speak your mind in the reviews. I may or may not take your advice, but it's all welcome regardless.**_

_**Anyway, I've rambled on long enough here. A small note about this chapter:**_

_**This chapter begins the, as the title implies, Path of Memories that are revealed to David and Jenny. The memories are told in the point of view of the memory's owner, and are kept in italics to clarify what portion of the chapter belongs to the memory vs. David's 1**__**st**__** person view. I feel I made it clear, but I am writing this out just in case I am wrong (because I have a pretty bad habit of being wrong, haha).**_

_**Ok, rambling is done. Enjoy the read, everyone. Expect chapter 4 by this afternoon!**_

_**-Laserif**_

=*x*=

_**Luna's Memory**_

_ "Come on, Candace! Grandma wants to get good seats!"_

_ "Luna, dear, don't rush your sister."_

_ Grandma Shelly zipped the back of my pale yellow dress, and her wrinkled fingers fiddled with the pressed flowers in my hair. I posed in front of the mirror, modeling my simple ensemble, and puckered my lips. Grandma giggled._

_ "My little fashionista," she cooed, "Any excuse to dress up, hmm?"_

_ "Hey, I've gotta look hot for a friend's wedding," I lectured, twirling so the soft fabric fanned out around me, "Man, she's so lucky. Even Candace is getting married soon! Candace! Before me!"_

_ I pouted into the mirror and crossed my arms._

_ "Men in this town are so gutless," I grunted, "They only talk to the shy girls."_

_ "Now now, dear," Grandma said, patting my head, "It just means that whoever comes around will really mean it, no?"_

_ "But grandma…Candace!"_

_ "Is a beautiful young lady and deserves to be happy, just like you."_

_ "That's not what I-"_

_ "Enough, dear."_

_ She nudged my arm as Candace entered the room, dressed in flowing periwinkle and blushing severely._

_ "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked nervously, "Is it too modest…?"_

_ "Sis, everything about you is too modest," I sighed, "You look fine, alright? Jules is gonna go nuts alright? "_

_ "Yeah…yeah you're right, Luna. I'm pretty."_

_ She smiled and led us out the door. The sun beat down on us as we walked up the church path, the fleeting chirps of birds emanating through the cloudless sky. A group of three walked ahead of us, and Grandma smiled excitedly before calling out, "Ruth! Craig! Anissa! Good to see you!"_

_ The three turned around. Old Craig, wearing a brown suit, nodded at us as his long-faced wife Ruth smiled and embraced my Grandmother. Anissa, her long brown hair tied into a bun, spared a glance before returning her gaze to the ground. Grandma rushed ahead with them, while Candace and I trudged along behind with the sullen Anissa. Candace looked at her with concern._

_ "Is something wrong?" she asked, "You look very glum…"_

_ "Oh, I'm fine," Anissa answered unconvincingly, her eyes a little red, "The pollen count is pretty absurd today. My allergies are going nuts."_

_ "Odd," I said innocently, "Mine haven't acted up at all."_

_ "Ah, well, I'm pretty sensitive to it…"_

_ "'Nissa, seriously, spit it out."_

_ She stopped walking for a moment, downcast. Candace stood beside her, a gentle hand on her shoulder, and I stood in front of them both, tapping my foot impatiently._

_ "Come on, 'Nissa, we're gonna find out anyway," I prodded, "The most you can do for yourself is tell us what's up."_

_ "I'm just not thrilled about this wedding, ok!" Anissa spat, and Candace jumped nervously, "Look, we're gonna be late, and I promised Jin I'd go, so let's go!"_

_ She stormed off ahead of us. I looked to Candace, dumbfounded._

_ "The heck's up with her?" I asked._

_ Candace sighed hopelessly._

_ "Sometimes you're so oblivious, sis. It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"_

_ "What's obvious?"_

_ Candace shook her head, muttering something with the word "single" in it. I followed behind her, pushing Anissa from my mind as Harmonica Town's church came into view. As we stepped onto the church grounds, a vibrantly purple-haired man rushed to us and embraced Candace. She blushed furiously and wrapped her arms around him._

_ "My dear, you look ravishing!" Julius shouted excitedly, "Just what I'd expect from my lady."_

_ "Careful, Jules, or her face is gonna clash with that dress," I warned jokingly._

_ Julius smiled and brushed some of Candace's hair away from her cheek._

_ "If anything, it blends perfectly," he said soothingly, and I was sure Candace's face was going to explode. _

_ "Girls, hurry now!" Grandma called._

_ We followed the old folks into the church. Jin was standing at the altar with Perry and Gill, who seemed to be giving the poor doctor a pre-wedding pep talk. It didn't seem to be helping, since Jin was visibly shaking and Gill was flailing his arms. We filed into a row, and Ruth leaned over to Grandma as we sat down._

_ "Poor boy's got some major butterflies," she whispered audibly enough for me to hear, though I doubt she meant for me to, "Been apprehensive ever since she proposed. I didn't believe he could get any thinner, but, well, I guess I've been proven wrong."_

_ "Ah, well, I wasn't really much better during mine," Grandma laughed warmly, "Weddings are the start to a huge change, you know. It makes us all nervous."_

_ "Oh I know, I know, but the poor boy's a wreck. Even Craig wasn't that bad."_

_ Craig grunted indignantly. I looked to my other side. I was stuck next to Candace, who was incessantly cuddling Julius. Anissa was on their right, staring at Jin._

_ "I wonder how Serif's doing," Grandma said._

_ "Nervous," I murmured, "Me, Jules, Candace, and Irene were all helping her get ready."_

_ "She looks really pretty though," Candace remarked, keeping her voice low, "Irene and Julius made some gorgeous alterations on the dress-"_

_ She eyed Julius with some disdain._

_ "-and some not so gorgeous…"_

_ "Aww, babe, don't be like that," Julius sighed, and he turned to us, "I made some 'adjustments' around the chest. She was a bit too small to fill it out."_

_ "Julius," Grandma seethed, but my laughter made it all but threatening to Julius, who beamed and replied, "Trust me, it's very needed."_

_ Grandma shook her head. Candace leaned towards me and murmured, "He won't be touching my dress…"_

_ I stifled a laugh and shot a glance at Anissa, who remained staring at Jin._

_ "Jeez, is she in love with him or something?" I muttered irritably, "She hasn't stopped staring since we got here."_

_ "Luna, you really are oblivious," Candace sighed, her face in her hands, "Anissa's had her eye on Jin for years. She just never did anything. Too shy."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ I played with my hair a bit, sparing another glance at Jin. Irene was with him now, her hands on his shoulders and a smile on her wrinkled face. _

_ "If Irene is here, it should start soon," Julius announced softly as the old woman departed from Jin and walked to the door._

_ I looked around the church. It was pretty full now, with Kathy, Renee, and their families filing into the last seats. I spotted Gill again, sitting next to his father, a stern look on his face._

_ I had to admit he looked pretty sharp in a suit. _

_ "Oh, look," Candace whispered, and a hush washed over the church as if everyone had heard her._

_ The organ began to play, and Irene was holding her hand out. A veiled figure entered the church, took her hand, and began to walk up the aisle at her side._

_ "Oh my…" Grandma whispered, "She looks gorgeous."_

_ I had to agree. Serif looked radiant. Her fiery orange hair, normally tied back for work, hung down like fine silk past her waist. Her dress was strapless, pure white, and adorned with lace. Silk ribbons, added by Irene, lined the bottom and mid-section of the skirt, and the top was, as Julius boasted, accentuated to show more than what was there._

_ "So noticeable," Candace scoffed under her breath, "The man knows no modesty…"_

_ "It's not overdone," Julius whispered seriously, and I had to agree. Her curves were complimented, not overly shown off, and I gently nudged my sister and whispered, "He's kind of right."_

_ Anissa, meanwhile, stole a glance before looking to the floor and whispering, "She looks so happy…"_

_ Serif made it to the altar. She stood before a rapidly breathing Jin, who seemed to only stare for what felt like an eternity. His face was red, lined with a smile, and he took a deep composing breath before slowly lifting her veil to reveal two tear-lined emerald eyes. The two nodded, took each other's hands, and turned to face Pastor Perry, who smiled radiantly at them before opening his book and proceeding with the wedding talk. _

_ "Do you, Jin, take Serif to be your wife?"_

_ Jin smiled broadly and cupped his hands over Serif's._

_ "I do," he said, barely audible._

_ A soft gasp escaped Anissa. She brushed away tears, and Julius looked from her to me, as if to ask, "The heck do I do?" Grandma and Ruth were weeping next to me, while a bored Craig glanced at the women and rolled his eyes._

_ "And do you, Serif, take Jin to be your husband?"_

_ Serif opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly paused. She looked Jin in the eye for a moment before slowly bowing her head to the ground, her hands still clasped in his. His expression went from love, to concern, to pure fear within a matter of seconds, and a soft buzz rose from the crowd. I looked to Candace, who looked to Julius, who dumbfoundedly whispered, "Uh, was this part of the plan?" Anissa was staring at the couple, eyes wide, and I wondered if she secretly hoped Serif would turn and run out of the church._

_ But Serif slowly rose her head, faced Jin, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He looked shocked, but relieved. The buzzing died down._

_ "Jin," Serif said, her voice carrying delicately through the church, "You, of all people in my life, have been the one person who has accepted everything about me."_

_ Candace and I exchanged perplexed glances._

_ "You've shown me on many occasions how much I can trust you," she continued, pulling away a little to stare into his eyes, and her hand stroked his cheek, "I'm glad I met you. So glad…you're the only one who has taken on the challenge of showing me what a truly happy family can be."_

_ "Serif…" Jin whispered._

_ "I'm going to make a lot of mistakes, dear…" she sniffled and took a quick breath to compose herself, "But you're going to stick by me through all of them, right?"_

_ "Hon, of course…"_

_ "And you know that, no matter what, I will always try to fix them and be my best for you, right?"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

_ He was smiling, though most of the audience looked confused. Gill was studying them intently. Anissa's expression was simply unreadable._

_ "I am going to find the best of myself for you," Serif said, her hands drifting into his and clutching them, "For the rest of my life, Jin…I do."_

_ Perry wiped away a tear and presented the couple with a blue ring. Jin took Serif's hand in his left and the ring in his right, and slowly placed it onto her finger._

_ "I now pronounce you…man and wife!" Perry announced, beaming, "Jin…you may kiss your bride."_

_ Jin paused for a moment, gazing into his new wife's eyes, before drawing her into a tight embrace and, finally, the passionate first kiss of marriage. We all broke into applause, all except for one._

_ Anissa, who remained staring at the floor, didn't even move her hands._

_ After a few moments, we all made our way outside into the sun. Jin and Serif were standing under a tree, an excited Simon taking wedding photos. Candace, Julius, Grandma, and I all rushed over and crashed Simon's last photo. Serif was laughing._

_ "Guys!" she cried, drawing me and Candace into a tight hug, "I saw you right in front!"_

_ "Serif, you were great," Candace said._

_ Serif drew Julius into a hug next._

_ "Thanks for all your help with the dress," she said happily, and she added in a whisper, "I've never seen Jin look down so obviously before…"_

_ Julius and I laughed with her, while Grandma and Candace simply shook their heads and Jin watched with mild confusion. Grandma scoffed and drew him into a hug._

_ "You were wonderful up there, sweety," she said, "Now that you're married, I expect you to come down for more tea times!"_

_ "Yes, of course, Shelly," Jin sighed, grinning._

_ "And you," she embraced Serif, "You were beautiful, dear. Absolutely stunning."_

_ "Thanks, Granny," Serif said, her eyes watering a little._

_ As a few others crowded around, Serif drew me away a bit._

_ "Was I too dramatic?" she asked softly, "I think I spooked Jin a bit, but I was going to burst out crying if I didn't wait a moment."_

_ "No, no, you were fine," I said, patting her shoulder, "What you said was really sweet. I'm sure a bit of a scare was worth the aftermath."_

_ "You think? That's good…I feel like I embarrassed him though!"_

_ "You're gonna embarrass him for the rest of your life, so you might as well start now."_

_ "Luna! You're terrible!"_

_ She laughed and drew me into a hug. _

_ "It was sweet," I said, "That's all that matters."_

_ A few moments later, Jin also pulled me away for a moment, though his concerns were much different._

_ "I know it's probably not too good to ask this now," he murmured so Serif wouldn't hear, "But…was Anissa alright? I caught sight of her and…well…"_

_ "Do you want the honest answer?" I asked grimly._

_ He nodded._

_ "She was pretty distraught," I said, "but I wouldn't worry. She usually bounces back pretty fast."_

_ "Not this time," Jin sighed, "She's been weird ever since Serif proposed. I tried to avoid telling her, but she kept asking me why I wasn't eating much, and I ended up just telling her."_

_ "She would've found out eventually. It's probably best that she found out before the wedding."_

_ "Well, yeah, I guess…but still, I knew how she felt. I probably could've prepared her…"_

_ I shook my head at him._

_ "Jin, there's no real way to make it easy. She'll get over it. Women are built to get over it."_

_ He didn't look convinced, but he nodded and managed a half-hearted thank you before Candace rushed up and threw her arms around him._

_ "Congratulations!" she cried, and I blinked a few times in surprise, "I hope you guys have a lot of happy years!"_

_ Jin smiled with a slight blush, and Julius began to shake his hand._

_ "Jin, man, you like the dress?" he asked, "Irene and I adjusted it to make it just right for your lovely bride!"_

_ "I'm grateful," Jin said, blushing even deeper, "She was lovely…"_

_ Julius glanced around before dropping his voice and whispering, "If you want, I can teach you how to accent the goods. Very simple, really. You'd be surprised how much a few well-placed stitches can-ow!"_

_ Candace grabbed his ear, her eyes closed in mild annoyance. _

_ "I'm going to marry this pervert…" she said, as if she herself disbelieved it._

_ "P-p-p-PERVERT?" Julius cried, drawing everyone's attention. Jin was colored red, and Serif was laughing._

_ "You…are not touching my wedding dress," Candace announced firmly, leading him away._

_ I shook my head at the couple and walked over to Serif. The blue ring was resting on her finger, glistening softly in the sun._

_ "So what is that ring?" I asked._

_ "It contains a piece of blue feather," she answered brightly, "You should know what that is."_

_ "Wow. You managed to find one?"_

_ I studied the ring intently. Sure enough, a piece of the rare blue plumage lay inside of it._

_ "Natives of Castanet have a hard enough time finding these," I said, "for a non-native to find one is almost impossible. You're lucky…"_

_ "Yeah, truly lucky," she agreed, smiling gently, "I've been lucky with many things since I've come here. If only I'd been born here…"_

_ "Serif...?"_

_ She spoke no more. She simply smiled down at the ring, tears flowing out of her eyes, then ran to find Jin and deliver another kiss._

=*x*=

Jenny stared silently at the ring, her hands shaking as if the weight of Luna's story was slowly dropping onto it. She looked from me to Luna, shaking her head.

"That rings carries a lot of love," Luna explained, "Jin and Serif always seemed to have a much deeper level to their relationship than any of us saw. The things she said that day were memorable and beautiful, but they really only made sense to him. I didn't understand what context any of it was in…"

"Doesn't make sense to us either," I admitted sadly.

"Even in her past, mom can't tell us anything useful," Jenny sighed.

Luna patted her head gently.

"Don't speak that way about your mom. Your parents love you two more than anything, even through all this confusion."

"You don't get it," Jenny said shakily, her composure threatening to break, "For six years we've lived in that horrid city, not even allowed to so much as mention his name. We can't ask about him, talk about him, anything. It's like she expects us to just forget him…"

Tears escaped her.

"And we can't," she choked, "How could I forget dad…?"

Luna pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I'm sure she doesn't expect that," she said, "Why would she send you here?"

"She didn't," I said, "She just told us to go anywhere, take some time away from the city. We came on our own accord."

Jenny nodded in confirmation. Luna stared in disbelief for a moment, then shook her head and stood.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call," she announced, "All of you wait here."

She disappeared into the next room. Vivian, Jenny, and I all let out deep breaths, as if we hadn't known oxygen since our chat began.

"Your mom's calmed down a lot, compared to how I remember her," I said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah, mom started quelling her temper a few years ago," Vivian replied, taking the bait, "She got tired of dad calling her a child all the time. She still explodes every now and then, though…but most of the time she acts pretty calm."

"Sounds like her daughter," I teased.

The punch on the head was worth the joke, in my humble opinion.

"Insufferable man," she growled.

Jenny was still staring at the ring, her expression a mixture of sadness and anger. Vivian looked at her with a softened expression.

"You know, I think mom's right," she said reassuringly, "That ring is made from the most symbolic object on the island. For an outsider like your mom to find it…it must have been destined. In the end, a blue feather will always appear to someone truly in love, but cases of that are so unfortunately rare…"

She looked to the ceiling.

"The last time a blue feather appeared was to my grandfather," she sighed, "and he kept it. Passed it down to dad, who used it to propose to mom. Most feathers nowadays are just that: handed down through families. That's why outsiders rarely find them…"

She ran her finger along the ring gently.

"Grandpa had a strong marriage until the end," she said, "really strong. They were meant to be. I think your parents are, too. I know there's got to be a reasonable explanation, because promises made with a blue feather…Jenny, you can't break them. You just can't…"

Before either of us could continue, Luna re-entered the room, her expression serious.

"Everyone, come with me," she said, "We're going to see my sister."


	4. Little Secrets

**Chapter 4: Little Secrets**

"Candaaaaace!"

Luna's shrill shout echoed throughout flute fields. Birds escaped their hiding places at the deafening drumming of her fists on Candace's door. Vivian was staring, an awkward smile on her face.

"See? Told you she explodes at times…" she said sheepishly.

The door opened within seconds. A calm-faced blue-haired woman stood before us, her heavy skirt and jacket hanging loosely on her body, stripping her of much shape. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"There's no need for shouting," she said sternly, crossing her arms, "I was expecting you…"

"Aw, lecture me later," Luna said, "Go get Angie. She's gonna flip!"

"She's at Simon's with Julius. More photos, apparently…"

She looked slightly irritated, but Luna remained bubbly and marched proudly into the house.

"Well then! Hopefully they'll make their way back here during our chat! Kids. Table. Come on."

"B-b-but…" Candace stuttered, but the three of us were already being ushered in by Luna. I shot Candace an apologetic look as we were forced into her dining table seats. Luna, finished with us, hopped over to the stove and began boiling water, humming loudly and leaving her sister to sit awkwardly before us.

"S-so…um…" she cleared her throat nervously, "So…Luna tells me you two have some questions for me?"

"Yeah, if it's no trouble," I said, "We're Jin's kids. David and Jenny."

"Yes, yes, I remember well." Candace smiled. "There's no mistaking who you are. You look like them…"

"So we've been told…" Jenny sighed.

"Jenny and I came from the city yesterday," I explained, "Dad's stuck at Toucan Island, so we're stuck for a little while. We decided it'd be a good idea to collect some information, since we honestly don't know much about their past."

Candace nodded understandingly.

"Yes, you two were young. I wouldn't expect you to know much of what went on back then, but I'm afraid to say that I was nothing more than a friend to your parents. I was never told anything that could not be clearly seen, save a few minor slips."

"Slips?" Jenny asked.

"Serif tended to let a few small details slip, things I'm sure she didn't want known. But they were of little use, I'm afraid…"

"Please, anything is useful," Jenny pleaded.

"Yes, you can still help," I encouraged, "Start with how they were. How they met. That kind of stuff. All of that helps."

The teapot whistled faintly, and the gentle chime of teacup preparation sang softly in the air. Luna, however, had ceased humming.

"Well, they were pleasant people," Candace recounted airily, "Jin and I had been friends for ages, but he'd left for some time. He came back when Serif rang the blue bell."

"The blue bell?" Jenny asked.

"The Castanet bells!" Luna piped cheerily, serving us our tea, "It's an old legend passed down on this island. We didn't know it held truth until we heard the melody."

Candace smiled warmly.

"From what we were told, the Harvest Goddess was growing weak. When Serif came to the island, the Goddess chose her. She rang red and yellow, then finally the blue, and bumped into Jin the next day."

"Literally!" Luna cackled, leaning against the counter, "Poor guy, slammed right into him. I think one of his books ended up in the ocean."

"He was pretty steamed, but I think he liked her from the start," Candace giggled, "We would all have tea Sunday nights, and he always brought her up, usually complaining about her health."

"_If she breathes in one more puff of mine gas, I'm gonna lose it!_" Luna cried obnoxiously, and the sisters shared a laugh. Jenny and I merely stared.

"I apologize, we're having a little too much fun with this," Candace sighed, "but they were happy times, especially when Serif began joining us on Sunday nights. Poor Jin didn't even see it coming. She wooed him into a tizzy."

"Jin was really shy and quiet, like Candace," Luna added in, "and Serif was really boisterous back then. We all honestly thought Jin would go for Candace, hence why Granny set up all those tea dates. But Serif seemed to like him, though she was very energetic about it. We honestly didn't think she was serious at first. But then she showed up with that feather, battered and bruised and exhausted, but that feather was absolutely pristine…"

Candace laughed softly.

"Jin saw it and got this look on his face. Then Serif walked up to him, pulled out his hand, set the feather into it and said 'Marry me.' Just like that."

"And of course he couldn't say no," Luna snickered, "but it's good he didn't. She calmed down a lot after marriage. Got really tender with him. She would cook him lunch and eat with him at the clinic, and they were always talking. Like…always."

"What about?" I asked.

"Honestly, no clue," Candace answered, sipping her tea, "The Clinic was not consistently populated, and Irene's ears weren't too sharp. They talked a lot. They were private."

"Jin was pretty much the only one she trusted with certain details, I guess," Luna said, "After the wedding, it was pretty obvious she held some heavy secrets. After her speech and all…"

"And there's been no hint as to what they are?" Jenny said.

Luna shook her head, but Candace wore a serious expression, and we all looked to her with interest.

"If I had to guess," she said quietly, "Those secrets pertained to her life outside of Castanet. Her family. They were times she never spoke of, brushed off when asked, but she managed to let something slip once…"

=*x*=

**Candace's Memory**

_ "Angie! Take the horsey!"_

_ Little David scooted around the room, a plastic cow clutched in his little fist. Angie clung shyly to my skirt, watching the boy with nervous interest. Serif giggled softly and stooped down beside her, stroking the vibrant purple hair she'd inherited from my husband._

_ "Y'know, David never lets anyone be the horsey," she whispered, "Only offers it to people he likes a lot."_

_ "Really…?"_

_ Angie looked from him to me, fascinated._

_ "Go play, dear," I whispered soothingly, "I'll be right here."_

_ She clung for another moment before finally unlatching herself and approached David, who grinned broadly and held the horse out to her._

_ "Let's race!" he cried, tearing across the room with the cow. Angie wobbled along behind him, still clumsy on her feet. Serif sat back at the table and sipped her tea, watching the two little ones race around the wooden floor._

_ "So, how's Julius?" she asked, lounging back in her seat._

_ "Thrilled," I answered with a note of sarcasm, "She's going through another growth spurt. Outgrowing everything. Julius is starting to get closer to my Grandmother than I am."_

_ "Well, at least you'll always have the best dressed kid in town," Serif joked, "It's good, though. He's spending time with his daughter. Really embracing fatherhood, isn't he?"_

_ "He's not the only one," I said, nodding towards the corner of the room, "He's had her since I got here. Hasn't let go."_

_ Jin was reclined in an armchair by the T.V, his profile rather serene. Baby Jenny lay on his chest, bundled in pink blankets. Jin held her with his left arm, and the right held a book that he seemed to only be half reading. He kept tearing himself away, stealing glances at the sleeping baby and smiling tenderly._

_ "Oh, Jin's in Heaven right now," Serif said, "He's been a bit depressed lately. David hasn't been paying him much attention. Kinda defaults to me lately. So Jin's felt a bit neglected. But then this one came out screaming and wouldn't stop until she was in his arms."_

_ "Really now?" I asked, giggling into my tea._

_ "Yeah, it's strange. She'll be fine for a bit, but then she'll fuss until Jin takes her back, and boom! Silent baby."_

_ She smiled as David led Angie over to his father and sister._

_ "And since the baby's been attached to him," she continued, "David's been all over him, too. It's a win-win."_

_ "Good," I said, "Parents need attention, too._

_ David climbed the chair like a jungle gym and snuggled himself beside Jin. The book automatically closed, and he wrapped an arm around his son. Angie climbed up on the other side, perched on the armrest and gazing at the pink bundle nestled in the doctor's arms._

_ "Papa, can I hold the baby?" David asked, "I know how to do it right, now."_

_ "Not scared anymore?" Jin teased, tousling David's hair, "Alright. Like I taught you."_

_ Jin placed the baby gently into David's lap. David placed his arm under Jenny's head, cushioning and supporting it like he was taught. The other arm was wrapped around her. Angie watched with fascination, gently stroking the baby's open palms with her fingers until she grabbed tight. Angie giggled and called to me, "Mama. She likes me. She's holding my hand!" I walked over, rubbing my daughter's back and watching David gaze peacefully at his sleeping sister._

_ "Was I this small when I was a baby?" Angie asked, looking up at me with wide eyes._

_ "A bit bigger," I answered, "Jenny was born two weeks early, so she's a bit smaller than you were at this age."_

_ "She couldn't wait to see her papa," Serif teased, stroking Jenny's black hair, and she kissed Jin's blushing cheek. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, and he lay back on it, smiling up at her._

_ After a few moments, Jin took the baby upstairs, and Serif and I returned to the table. David and Angie resumed their chase, tearing around the house like maniacs._

_ "So, is Irene excited about another great grandchild?" I said,_

_ "Oh yeah," Serif said, "She's been stopping by every night to see her. Says she's the cutest baby she's seen in ages, and she remembers every baby she's delivered."_

_ "What about your parents?" I asked, "Have you asked them to come down and visit? I never saw them when David was born."_

_ "Hmph, parents, right," Serif grunted, "If they found me here, Jin'd be-"_

_ She cut off, as if realizing a few seconds too late what she was saying. I blinked suspiciously at her while she buried herself into her teacup._

_ "Were they bad people?" I asked._

_ She shifted uncomfortably._

_ "It's none of your concern," she said coldly, "Forget what I said. It's meaningless."_

_ The night wore on steadily. Our conversations continued, but they felt strained, and I could tell she felt as awkward as I was. I knew she wanted me to forget, but it was the first time I'd ever seen Serif become cold. We remained that way until David and Angie ran to the table and demanded ice cream. _

_ "It's a bit late," Serif said uncertainly, "I don't know. Think it's OK?"_

_ "Yeah, go ahead," I said, smiling._

_ "No ingredients, though," she sighed, "I'll run to the farm. They should still be open."_

_ "Can we come?" David asked, beaming, and Angie nodded vigorously. _

_ "Oh, all right. Wanna come too, Candace?" Serif asked, standing and grabbing her coat._

_ "Ah, no, I'm a bit tired," I said, "I'll wait here."_

_ Serif eyed me for a moment before shrugging and leading the children out. I waited a few moments, then glanced at the door leading to the bedrooms. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt worried. I abandoned my consideration and walked through the door and upstairs to Serif and Jin's bedroom._

_ "Jin?" I called softly._

_ The room was dark, save one lamp by a green couch occupied by Jin. He lay across it, asleep, both arms secured around his sleeping daughter. The T.V was on, Elli's soft voice announcing a light rain for tomorrow. I felt guilty, but I willed my feet to walk to the couch and gently shook Jin._

_ "Wake up," I whispered, "Please. It's important."_

_ Jin grunted sleepily and looked up at me, his glasses slightly askew. _

_ "Candace? Everything alright?"_

_ "Um…well…I…"_

_ I didn't really know how to ask. Jin stretched and sat up, fixing his glasses, holding the baby steady so she never stirred. He tucked his legs onto his seat and gestured for me to sit down. I obliged, and he watched me with concern._

_ "I haven't seen you so nervous since you and Julius got hitched," he said, "What's wrong?"_

_ "It's…um, well, Serif…" I choked out softly, and I shook my head in mild frustration. Why couldn't I be blunt like Luna…_

_ "What about her?" Jin asked, resting his head sideways on the couch's top._

_ "Well, um…she mentioned her parents."_

_ Jin's expression grew stiff for a moment, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought. I worried I'd upset him._

_ "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered hurriedly, "I just happened to ask and she kind of said a bit, but then got cold with me…I didn't mean to upset her or you or-"_

_ "Candace…please."_

_ I quieted down. Jenny stirred a little before returning to a peaceful sleep, her fist clutching the collar of Jin's shirt._

_ "Candace, I know you're worried," he said calmly, "but Serif let something slip that she wasn't ready to share. Family is a sensitive subject with her, and also one I can't betray to anyone. I'm sorry, but this one stays between my wife and me."_

_ I sighed deeply and nodded, not wanting to continue the subject. Jin's eyes fell to his daughter._

_ "She's beautiful," I said gently._

_ "Yeah, but tiring," Jin murmured gently, a yawn following, "She's stuck to me like glue."_

_ "You don't seem to complain much, though," I teased lightly._

_ Jin smiled and tucked the blanket a bit tighter around the baby's delicate frame._

_ "Yes, you're right," he said, "If I had my way, she'd stay a daddy's girl for life…"_

_ "You never know. She might."_

_ Jin laughed and rolled his eyes._

_ "Yeah, that won't happen," he grunted._

=*x*=

"Wow, Candace, you really called that one," I chuckled.

I expected a punch in the arm from Jenny, but she remained still. Tears were clinging to her eyes, and she was smiling serenely.

"So mom kept all of that secret, even back then," I sighed, "Even now she doesn't say anything about them."

"Some people just have bad families," Luna suggested, pouring herself another cup of tea, "I mean, not that it shouldn't be of concern, but maybe the problem lies elsewhere."

"But she mentioned papa," Jenny said firmly, her smile erased, "and from how Candace described it, she made it sound as if something bad would happen…to him."

"Maybe not necessarily bad, but it was troubling," Candace agreed, "That's also why I worry…"

We sat in silence for a few moments, sipping tea, until the door opened and two people burst into the room.

"Candace, m'dear, you should've told me you were throwing a party!" one said cheerfully.

"Not really a party, Julius," Candace said softly, but he had already glided over to us, shaking our hands hardily.

"Now, now, I believe I know these two!" he announced joyously, "My angel's little playmates!"

He gestured to his accomplice. Her hair was braided elegantly around her head, tying into a bun at the back. She wore a red coat and blue jeans. Her eyes gazed softly at me.

"David?" she asked, smiling.

"Hey, Angie," I said nervously, scratching the back of my head.

She bounded over and threw her arms around me. Jenny stared, shocked, and Vivian turned away, blushing. Angie let out a small squeak and released me, her cheeks a delicate pink.

"I-I'm sorry," she giggled nervously, "Don't know what came over me there…"

She composed herself and beamed at Candace.

"Sorry we're late, mama. Daddy and I stopped at the ranch. I wanted to see that white horse again."

Jenny suddenly stood, nearly knocking over her tea.

"Angie, that horse…does it have a black diamond-shaped patch between its ears?" she asked hurriedly.

"Oh, Jenny, hi," Angie said, a bit confused, "Um…yeah, I believe so. Why?"

A smile exploded onto my sister's face. She grabbed my hands and stared up at me looking happier than she'd been in years.

"David, I think…I think that's Rosie!"


	5. Long Overdue

_**Author's Note**__: Jeez, what a delay. It's not without its reasons, but it's still a bit of a blow to my pride._

_Regardless, the show will go on. I refuse to leave this story unfinished, so let's continue, shall we?_

_Also, as a small side note, I've come up with a lot of ideas for a prequel and even sequel to this story. So for anyone who has actually warmed up to this little tale of mine, you have something to look forward to._

_Thanks to anyone reading. Once again, no reviews, but it doesn't faze me too much. I'm sure someone out there has found some enjoyment in this, and that's really all I need to keep going. To those of you reading this story, I appreciate it._

_~Laserif_

=*x*=

**Chapter 5: Long Overdue**

"Rosie, oh Rosie, it's really you…"

Jenny buried her face into the white mare's neck. Rosie neighed affectionately, perfectly calm. I smiled and walked up to her, my hand outstretched, and she automatically moved her nose into my palm. I stroked her tenderly, a little relief settling into my chest. She remembered us.

"I was so sure…I was worried Mama might've sold her," Jenny murmured, "Or Papa…even though I don't want to imagine he would…he was always fond of Rosie…"

"So was mom," I said hesitantly, not wanting to anger my sister again, "I'm just glad she's alive and well."

"Yeah…yeah, me too."

But she slowly pushed herself away. She pet Rosie's back, her eyes shining strangely. I could tell she was thinking pretty deeply.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just…Papa's such a fool," Jenny sighed, "I'm glad Rosie's here, but…"

She turned to me, her eyes narrowed.

"We both know why he kept her," she muttered bitterly, "He's keeping her here in case mom comes back."

"We don't know that," I said, holding my hand out to her, "Come on, stop thinking about this."

"No, I can't," Jenny snapped, stomping her foot. Rosie, used to Jenny's outbursts from childhood, stared at us with kind eyes.

"You sit here and tell me Mama this and Mama that, but let's get real, David," Jenny scolded, standing on her tiptoes to reach my eye level, "Ever since we moved, you've refused to acknowledge Mama's faults in any of it. She's keep secrets, told lies…and you act like she's innocent in all this! This horse is still here, David! Papa still loves her. So _why, _exactly, aren't we living our happy life that Candace and Luna are sure we were supposed to have?"

"And you demonize mom like the plague," I said in a level voice, "I get why, Jenny, you and dad were close."

"And you and Mama were close," Jenny scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"I was pretty close with dad, too," I said softly, my hands softly gripping her shoulders, "I don't like mom more or anything. I'm just doing what dad taught both of us. You've gotta keep an open mind and get all the pieces together before trying to finish the puzzle, sis…"

Jenny lost a bit of steam and fell back to flat feet, crossing her arms and looking away. Her lips were drawn into a pout.

"Dad would say there's a logical explanation," I continued, still looking down to where our eyes locked mere seconds before, "Dad would get all he could before he drew conclusions. That's how he was. I know he taught you that, too. So do me a favor and start practicing it, because we'll get a lot farther if you can manage to be somewhat understanding of mom…"

"And if dad proves she was wrong?" Jenny shot back, locking her gaze with mine again.

"Then I'll never argue with you about this again," I swore, "If dad legitimately tells us that mom flew the coop for anything short of dire, blame her all you want."

Jenny went silent for a moment, then looked back up at me with a softened expression.

"Would you let me stay?" she asked.

"What?"

"Would you let me stay here with dad?"

I stared in silence for a moment. Jenny looked pleadingly at me, soft yet serious. I didn't really know what to say.

"We'll bring that up to dad if it comes to that," I answered uncertainly, "He wouldn't want to split the family…"

"Well, mom already did that," Jenny muttered.

"I meant us, Jenny…" I sighed, "If dad didn't care about us being together, you'd probably be with him now."

She thought for a moment, and I knew that, for once in her life, she wished dad cared a bit less. She unlocked her eyes from mine and paced the barn. I returned to petting Rosie, the sweet and musty scent of the barn wafting lazily into my nostrils. It smelled like back home, back when we still had a full barn to speak of.

"David. Teach me."

I stared at Jenny, confused. She was holding an old saddle, apparently plucked from the hook on the wall behind her. She was staring adamantly at me.

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me to ride, dummy…"

=*x*=

Years ago, mom had walked beside her oldest mare, a beautiful chestnut brown with a white mane and gentle eyes. My little self sat nervously on the mare's back, gripping the saddle, scared to fall. Mom had soothingly encouraged me, led that old horse slowly around the field, stayed near me until I was finally comfortable, until I had finally developed the passion she'd intended to pass down to me: my love of riding.

Now, after what seemed like an eternity later, I walked alongside Rosie, Jenny sitting awkwardly on the old saddle, showing that same fear that I had as a child.

"Don't worry so much," I said, "You're not gonna fall."

"What if she throws me?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Do you even hear yourself talk? It's Rosie."

That seemed to calm her down. I circled sister and horse around Flute Fields a few times, as if we were on a leisure stroll. Jenny stopped fidgeting after a few laps. She was getting comfortable.

"Why did you suddenly want this?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to learn," Jenny answered, shifting herself a little, "Mom never taught me, though…"

I looked to the ground for a moment. I remembered Jenny prodding mom, asking constantly, but never getting results.

"Why did she always refuse to teach me?" she asked, "She taught you…"

"I dunno," I sighed, shrugging, "Mom even stopped taking me riding after awhile. I was good enough to go alone, but she always kind of discouraged it. I loved it, though…"

"You could've taught me then…"

"I actually wanted to. Mom forbid me, though."

Jenny scowled. I shook my head.

"Don't think of it, ok? We're fixing it now. Mom can't say no to us, now."

Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Want to try on your own?" I asked, patting Rosie's neck.

"U-um…okay…"

I moved away, settling myself into the field's center. Jenny took control, Rosie moving at a slight gallop. I watched, sure that while Jenny was technically in charge, Rosie was making the decisions, making my sister look good.

I didn't dare say that, though.

"How is it?" I asked as they drew near me.

"Bumpy!" Jenny called as Rosie neighed happily.

"Shift your weight, move with her!" I called back, "Be one with the horse!"

"Don't get all philosophical on me, bro!"

I laughed gently and watched the pair circle around. I wondered if mom had felt this proud while teaching me, and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't wished to experience this feeling again with her daughter, why she didn't want to pass her passions down to her, as well. Rosie trotted up beside me, nipping gently at my ear.

"I think she wants a pro's touch," Jenny said, clumsily attempting to climb down and only succeeding with my assistance, "David, get on. Show me how it's done."

"I haven't in a while," I said nervously, scratching my head.

"I doubt you'd forget."

Jenny smiled, and it was that rare, genuine smile of hers that I couldn't deny. I hauled myself onto Rosie and tore across the field, the wind whipping through my hair like a shower of arrows. The field moved like a blur as we raced around, Rosie's hooves pounding excitedly, as if she'd struggled to hold back with Jenny in tow. I felt uncomfortable for about three seconds before it all rushed back to me, and I handled her as if I'd ridden her yesterday, smiling and welcoming the cool sting of rushing air.

"You really wanted to stretch those legs, huh Rosie?" I asked.

She neighed happily in response. We zoomed around for a few more moments before stopping before Jenny, who watched in silent awe. I dismounted and stood before her, grinning.

"That what you wanted?" I asked.

"…Yup, pretty much," Jenny said, smiling.

She took a deep breath before hauling herself back onto Rosie. She pet her gently, smiling.

"Well I'll be!" a voice called, "Nobody's been able to mount that horse for years!"

My heart leapt a bit and I turned. A girl with short brown hair was standing a few feet away, one hand on her hip, the other holding a basket full of eggs. She smiled at us sincerely.

"Don't worry," she said, "Judging by how calm Rosie is, I can only assume you two are Jin's kids, correct?"

"Yeah, we are," I said, patting Rosie's nose.

The girl shook hands with both of us.

"My name's Renee," she said, "You two probably don't remember me too well. I haven't seen you since Jenny was born."

"A bit," I said, able to recall her blurry image patting me on the head at Jenny's birthday, but my sister seemed to lack any such image, simply staring at Renee with blank curiosity.

"We've been taking care of Rosie for a good few years now," Renee explained, giving Rosie a gentle pet on the neck, "She likes us alright, but won't let us ride her. Glad you took her out, honestly. Poor thing hasn't galloped like that in ages."

Jenny and I traded sad glances.

"So have you guys finally moved back to the island?" Renee asked.

"Nope. Visiting," Jenny replied.

"Oh. What a shame. Poor Jin's been so lonely."

More sad glances.

"Is he okay?" Jenny asked, distracted enough to dismount Rosie with some boldness.

"Fine, just reclusive," Renee answered, "Kinda back to how he was before Serif came along. Nothing worrisome, but it's upsetting, all the same. Have you two been to see him?"

"We will," I said, "Just waiting for him to come back from Toucan."

"Oh, right, Samson," Renee giggled, "Yeah, I heard he got himself into a bit of a jam. Your dad'll fix him up fast, though. He's still good at what he does, despite everything."

"Speaking of everything," I began, but Renee held up a hand.

"Save it for now," she said kindly, "I can only assume you two are gonna have questions for me, right?"

Jenny and I nodded. Renee grinned.

"Well, I was about to head to the bar and see Kathy," she continued, "and Kathy knew your parents pretty well, too. I think it'd be best if you two came with me talked to us both."

"Will we be allowed," Jenny asked, "We're kind of young."

"You two have gotten a bit too used to the city," Renee said, "It'll be fine as long as I don't shove cocktails down your throats. Come along now."


	6. Juniper

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey guys. So, once again, I've done a ton of thinking about this book, and have developed ideas for other books that I have affectionately named the "Four Paths" series. Yes. Four Books. A bit daunting, but the ideas are good and the desire is there, so I will be doing it._

_This book falls into the third spot. The two books before it, tentatively titled Path of Love and Path of Sorrow, deal with Serif and Jin's meeting, courtship, and relationship leading up to the separation this book resulted from. Path of Sorrow deals with Jin's challenges and life alone, as well as David and Jenny's lives in the city. I won't say much on the fourth book, as it has some spoilers for Memories, and this isn't done yet._

_That being said (Forgive me, this note is long), I'm already thinking of re-writing and re-uploading Path of Memories after writing Love and Sorrow, mostly because the other two are best suited for a 3__rd__ person P.O.V, and Memories is written in 1__st__ person. I'm discovering some issues with 1__st __person and the content I desire to write, and I wonder if 3__rd__ person will suit this story better, as well._

_It'll probably be due for a revision by then, too. I think I've avoided most plot holes, but they appear sometimes, and writing the prequels will allow me to fully eliminate them. _

_So for those of you reading, expect more. You're getting 4 books and I sincerely hope you enjoy them. And yes, they will be finished._

_Without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter. It gave me a lot of problems, but I am satisfied with the result, and I hope you will be as well._

_-Laserif_

_P.S: Expect an update by Friday. 10/4_

=*x*=

**Chapter 6: Juniper**

"Ooooooooooooh! I haven't seen you two in sooooooooo looooooong!"

The excited blonde barkeep had us embraced tightly in her arms. She was giggling loudly.

"Reneeeeeeeeeeeeee! Roy's gonna flip!" she called.

"Oh, Kathy, you've been sampling the product again," Renee sighed.

We were finally released and led to a table.

"Sit, sit!" she ordered pleasantly, "I'll get you some drinks!"

Jenny perked right up. Renee eyed Kathy warily.

"Kat, they're kids," she said with a warning tone, but the bubbly hostess was already concocting masterpieces for us.

"Relax, Renee, I'm just mixing 'em up one each. Nothing too hard. They're tense. It'll help."

Jenny glanced at me for a moment, then looked back to Kathy.

"Grape, please," she called shyly.

"Apple!" I ordered after a small laugh.

Renee shook her head. Kathy kept bustling around the kitchen, and I was reminded a bit of Luna. After a few moments, Kathy presented Jenny and me with our first samples of true adulthood. We nervously raised and tapped our glasses, and Jenny took the first sip. All at once, her face scrunched up and flushed red, and she shook her head vigorously before staring, bewildered, at her glass.

"Whoa," she breathed, eyes wide.

And then she drank again.

"It's an acquired taste," Kathy chuckled as Jenny's face scrunched up again, "Come on, David, give it a taste."

I suddenly regretted asking for something as sweet as apples in my drink. I slowly lifted the glass to my lips and allowed the cold liquid to enter. I felt as if my mouth was being electrocuted, and my face scrunched up like my sister's. Kathy and Renee both laughed.

"You'll get used to it," Kathy said as Jenny sipped again, "It's in your blood."

"My blood?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your mom loved drinking. Used to drink with us before she settled down with Jin. Her first few years here were pretty wild, to put it lightly."

Jenny was still sipping her drink, apparently growing accustomed to the taste. Her face was getting red.

"Ease up, kid," Kathy joked, patting her on the head.

"So, what can you guys tell me about mom?" I asked, "Sounds like you knew her pretty well."

"Oh, we did," Renee said, grinning mischievously, "Serif was pretty open with us. Talked about everything. Farming. Animals. Men…"

She and Kathy both raised their eyebrows knowingly at the last one. I pretended not to notice.

"Your mom developed a very deep fondness for horses," Renee continued, "She really bonded with dad. She learned a lot about horse breeding. She bought two horses from us. One was a mare for breeding, and the second was a blind foal."

"Juniper," Kathy sighed.

"She took a liking to your mom for some reason," Renee explained, "She was a clumsy little horse, but we figured we'd give her to Serif since she liked her so much."

"And then she turned around and made Juniper a champion," Kathy sighed.

"A…champion?" I asked.

"We do horse races at the Animal Festival," Kathy said, "When Juniper grew up, Serif took her into a race. We didn't know what to think, but the two of them made quite the team. No collisions. No complications. Juniper was a lightning bolt on the field and Serif was a good guide. Serif was her eyes."

"It was a truly miraculous thing to see," Renee sighed, "Serif really did have a way with horses. She bred quite a few. Showed off some fine specimens."

Jenny finally set her glass down.

"Ok, wait up a moment," she said, "I've never seen any horse other than Rosie at our farm."

"I vaguely remember," I said, "I remember Juniper pretty clearly. Mom taught me to ride on her. I never saw too many of the other horses, though, and I remember Juniper just kind of…disappeared one day."

Renee's face fell, and Kathy shook her head.

"You don't remember?" Renee asked sadly.

"Remember what?" I replied, confused.

"What happened to Juniper…?"

I shook my head.

"I was a rambunctious and crazy kid back then," I admitted sheepishly, "I was used to constant changes and events, so I tended to ignore anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing involving mom's horses really sticks out. I just remember seeing them around, but I never worried about seeing them again. I only noticed Juniper because I spent more time with her, but even then…"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know. My memory's terrible."

Kathy ruffled my hair.

"I'll explain," she said gently, "See…your mom had run Juniper through a few races. She was nearing about eight years old. Serif decided to breed Juniper, just once, just to give her a foal. She wanted her best friend to experience motherhood, as she had."

"Serif treasured you kids above all else," Renee said, "She was pregnant with Jenny at the time, so she was pretty sentimental. So we set Juniper up with our best stallion, and she was with foal that Spring."

"That horse was in her absolute prime. We thought things would go perfectly…"

Kathy heaved a deep sigh.

"And then, your mother changed forever."

=*x*=

**Kathy's Memory**

_"Oh, come on, Ser! We haven't been out since you got pregnant! You deserve a break!"_

_ Renee and I stood in Serif's living room. Serif sat at the table, holding her fussy baby girl in her arms, her eyes dark and tired. Jin was collapsed beside her, his head buried into his arms on the table. Baby Jenny kept spitting out her pacifier and whimpering, kicking at her blankets and punching the air._

_ "Today is just not a good day," Serif sighed, standing and pacing about the room, bouncing Jenny gently in her arms, "This kid's been in a weird mood all week. Won't even quiet down when Jin holds her."_

_ Jin groaned into the table. I suppressed a chuckle._

_ "And as if that wasn't bad enough, Juni's fussy, too," Serif continued in slight exasperation, "Cain's sure she'll pop on Wednesday. She's been pacing around the stall all day."_

_ "You sure she's not due now?" Renee asked._

_ "I already called Cain. He said not quite yet. He thinks she's just really antsy because she's a new mother."_

_ "Makes sense," I said, "Look, this is all the more reason we should go out. You're stressed to high heaven, girl! We haven't seen each other in ages, and it looks like we're gonna be expecting even more delays. Let's take this one day while we can!"_

_ "Oi, Kat, you're murdering me," Serif groaned, "Look, I'm dying for it. Really, I am. But Jin's taken the brunt of this lately so I can work, and it's really taxing. I mean look at him!"_

_ Renee and I both laughed, though apologetically. To my surprise, Jin pushed himself off the table, walked to Serif, and took the baby out of her arms._

_ "It's fine," he said softly._

_ "But honey…" Serif began, but Jin shushed her gently._

_ "You want this, right? Just try not to be too long…"_

_ Serif hugged him. He yawned._

_ "Just an hour, alright?" she said._

_ "Done!" I cried, "Let's move, ladies!"_

_ Within moments, we'd already rushed down the path towards town. Serif, however, kept glancing back at the barn._

_ "Juniper will be fine!" I said, throwing my arm around her and leading her faster down the path, "Stop worrying. You're a big flaming ball of stress right now!"_

_ "I know, I know, I'm just nervous," Serif said anxiously, "I know Juni's scared and it's making me scared and…ugh!"_

_ "Serif, relax," Renee said reassuringly, "We breed horses all the time. As long as dad's there, you've got nothing to worry about. He's a pro!"_

_ Serif breathed deeply and managed a small grin._

_ "Yeah…yeah, you're right, Renee. If anyone would know, it's you."_

_ We finally reached the bar a few minutes later. I seated my two friends and ran to retrieve the drinks I'd prepared. I returned with three delicious cocktails, set them at the table's center, and sat between Renee and Serif. We picked up our glasses._

_ "To old times!" I cheered as we tapped glasses, "and also…to finally becoming the third mama!"_

_ "What?" Renee and Serif cried together._

_ "That's right! Owen finally asked!" I announced excitedly, taking a few good gulps of my grape cocktail, "It's taken awhile, but he's finally ready. I'm gonna join you two in blissful motherhood."_

_ "Aww, Kat, that's great!" Renee said, hugging me, "I hope you have a girl!"_

_ "No, a boy!" Serif said, grinning, "Everyone's had girls lately!"_

_ We continued chatting and drinking, tipsy by the hour's end. I watched Renee and Serif with a different respect now and wondered if my life would become as crazy and busy as theirs were. I drained the last of my drink, feeling satisfied. For ages, I'd watched those two raise kids, praise their accomplishments, all while I longed to finally know their happiness. Now, when I was so close to having it, I had to admit I was far less jealous. I felt content…_

_ Out of respect for Jin, I announced the time. The three of us stumbled along the path home, parting with Renee at the path to Flute Fields. I escorted Serif up the dirt road to her home, our arms around each other, our last bits of laughter echoing through the stillness of the night._

_ And then, when we reached Serif's home, the laughter stopped. Jin was sitting on the steps in front of the door, his legs held to his chest, his head buried into his knees. He slowly looked up to us, tears clinging to his eyes._

_ "Dear…" Serif whispered, "What…?"_

_ "Cain's in the barn…"_

_ He said it so solemnly, so stiffly. I felt my entire body go cold, and heard Serif's breath cut short. She went completely rigid, and Jin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head into his chest._

_ "I'm sorry…" he whispered, "Juniper…she's gone…"_

_=*x*=_

_ "I did all I could…" Cain sighed, "Even the best mares can have trouble, but I didn't expect that. Dammit, I should've watched her. Serif told me she was fussing…"_

_ "Dad, stop blaming yourself. She was acting like any maiden horse would," Renee urged, "Jin called you. You were there right away. Nothing you did caused this."_

_ We all stood by the entrance to the racetrack. Cain was leaning against the barn, his arms folded, his eyes downcast._

_ "How's Serif?" I asked softly._

_ "Broken," Cain said, "Poor girl couldn't even find words. She absorbed herself into Juniper's foal. She only said her name. Said she's naming her Rosie."_

_ "Rosie…" I whispered._

_ "I was afraid to leave, honestly," Cain murmured, "She seemed…really bad. But Jin insisted I go home, promised he'd stay with her. He's a good kid, really. He's good for her…"_

_ We all nodded in silent agreement. One of the goats wandered over to us. Renee sat on the grass and it curled up beside her._

_ "Serif called earlier today," Cain said, "Mentioned wanting to sell the horses. Says she's lost it. Can't breed anymore. Can't even ride."_

_ "Even Rosie?" Renee asked, a shot of anger running through her face._

_ "No, no, not the little one," Cain said hurriedly, and Renee softened, "No, Rosie's a special case. Serif insists on raising her alone."_

_ "Does she know how?" I asked, "They're very high maintenance. Do you have a nurse for it?"_

_ "I offered," Cain said, "but Serif's already got it under control. The baby got a good first feed, and she has more than enough milk stocked away. She's adamant about raising Rosie alone."_

_ "She won't sleep…" Renee sighed, petting the goat._

_ "I warned her, but she insists," Cain said, "I can't say I want to stop her. She's a sensitive one, and Juniper was a bad loss. Knowing all she does and still going through with it…she's probably adopted this as a way to cope. We just need to let her."_

_ Renee and I nodded._

_ "Hey, let's go see her," I said, tugging Renee's sleeve, "Maybe a visit will help."_

_ Renee silently agreed. The two of us walked to Serif's home, and I knowingly led her into the barn. Serif was there, curled up under a blanket beside a pure white foal. An alarm clock rested at her feet. I knelt down and gently prodded her awake._

_ "Uh…Kat? Renee?"_

_ She straightened herself up and rubbed her eyes._

_ "Hey, Ser," I said, patting her head, "Doing ok?"_

_ "No…not exactly…"_

_ She gently pet the foal's neck._

_ "I feel so guilty," she murmured, "Jin was here all night. He didn't even sleep, I think…and he's still caring for the kids while I confine myself to the barn…"_

_ "Serif, it's ok," I said gently, "This is something you need to do. Jin's a doctor. He's built to last."_

_ "I know, I know, but that's not something I'd like to take for granted…"_

_ Rosie neighed softly and nuzzled Serif's cheek._

_ "It's just so sudden…Juniper was standing in this barn, happy and healthy, less than a day ago. Now she's just…gone, as if she never existed."_

_ "Not gone," Renee whispered, "She left you a very precious gift."_

_ "Yeah, she did," I said, "Don't forget that. Rosie is gorgeous, just like her mama."_

_ Serif managed a small grin._

_ "Yes, I know that," she murmured, "That's why only I can care for this little one. It's my fault this happened. I made the decision. Now I need to do my part."_

_ "Your fault?" I said, "No, Serif, it's not your fault. It was just something very unfortunate."_

_ But Serif shook her head._

_ "Thank you, Kat, but this is something I don't think I can ever forgive myself for…"_

_ Renee hushed me from disagreeing again. I grudgingly obliged. Now was not the time to argue. Serif looked at us with tired eyes, and I noticed how much she'd aged in just one night._

_ "I appreciate your support," she whispered sadly, "But if it's ok, I'd like to be alone for now."_

_ Renee and I nodded and stood._

_ "Call us if you need help," I said, "I know you feel responsible, but we'll all do our part to ensure Rosie grows up happy and strong. Don't let yourself forget that, alright?"_

_ Serif nodded solemnly, a weak smile worn on her face._

_ "I won't…thank you."_

=*x*=

"No wonder…" I whispered, "Jenny…"

"That's why…" she murmured.

Kathy stared at us, confused.

"All these years, I wondered why mom never taught me to ride," Jenny said softly, "Now I know…she lost her nerve…"

Renee nodded sadly.

"All of her horses came to us. She kept Rosie, but she could never ride again. She had such a passion, but Juniper's death burned it out of her, I'm afraid…"

"That explains it," I said, "When Rosie got older, I was the one who trained her. Mom refused, even told me not to, but Rosie never threw me."

Renee smiled.

"Your mother raised her very tenderly," she explained, "Rosie placed a lot of trust into her family. I suspect that's why nobody aside from you two have ridden her."

"Yeah, we both helped care for her," Jenny said, "I spent a lot of time with her. Brushing her was the only chore I actually liked doing."

"Yeah. She had no other horses around, so her temperament isn't very normal," Renee explained, "When we brought her to the ranch after you three left, she was nervous around the other animals. That's why we kept her in a quieter area of the barn, so she would have space to herself."

Jenny hiccupped. Kathy giggled and patted her on the back.

"It's getting late," she said, "Well, I hope this has helped…"

"It has," I said, smiling, "This is something that's bothered us for ages, honestly."

"Not something I'd expect from Mama," Jenny murmured, standing and swaying a bit, "She's just full of surprises, huh bro?"

We said our goodbye and walked to the inn. Jenny was a little woozy, but otherwise alert. We reached our room and I guided her to her bed.

"I guess you were right," she muttered, "There was a reason…"

"See?" I said, "Just as dad said…always a logical explanation."

She huffed indignantly and lay down. I chuckled softly and tucked her into bed. Not quite ready to sleep, I ventured back outside and strolled down to the pier. I sat at the end, my feet dangling inches above the water, and I stared out at the ocean, watching the waves roll in.

"Hey, David…"

"Vivian…?"

She giggled softly and sat beside me. We exchanged shy smiles.

"Did you have any luck at the ranch?" she asked, "You two certainly ran off quickly."

"Yeah, we did," I said, "Nothing really pertaining to now, but we got some questions answered."

"Good. I really hope you two find everything out. You deserve to know…"

"Yeah. Thanks."

She stayed beside me for a few moments. Her fingers inched over mine, and her hand finally came to rest on top of them. I felt my arm flinch, but I didn't pull away. It felt strangely calming. I chanced a glance at her. She was staring into the water, her eyes half closed, her mouth drawn into a serene smile. She was blushing slightly.

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there…anyone you like?"

I went silent, unsure of how to answer. Vivian seemed to read my hesitation, and she chuckled delicately.

"It's Angie, isn't it?"

I blushed.

"Look, David…I don't normally do this, but I really need to say this to you…"

She placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head until our eyes locked, and she pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock, then slowly fell shut, and I found myself enjoying the brief moment of her warmth, the heat from her hand and her lips seeping into me. When we pulled apart, her face was completely red, and her hand remained tenderly on my cheek.

"Look," she whispered, "If you really like Angie, I won't stop you. I know you don't have a lot of time here, and that you may never come back…but…"

She drew me into a tight hug and brought her lips to my ear.

"I love you so much…" she whispered, "I've loved you since we were little…and no matter who you choose, no matter where you go, I just really need you to know that. I don't want you to ever forget that someone on this little island really cares for you, okay?"

We hugged in silence for a little longer. I couldn't think of how to respond, Finally, she let me go, kissed my cheek, and turned to leave.

"Hey…wait, Vivian!" I called.

She turned and looked back at me.

"I…won't ever forget," I said, "I promise. And I won't let it get broken this time…"

Vivian seemed stunned for a second, but finally smiled and nodded.

"This is the last time I trust you, you insufferable man," she said, winking.

And she was gone.

I sat alone for a few more moments, touching my cheek with my own hand. It still felt so warm, as if her heat clung to me. After a few moments of lost thought, I dragged myself to my feet and back to my room, where my little sister waited with hungry eyes and baited breath.

"Haha, ol' David's gettin' all the ladies!" she teased,

I threw a pillow at her and dove into my bed.


	7. The One That Got Away

**Chapter 7: The One Who Got Away**

"I'm stumped," I sighed.

Jenny and I were sprawled out on the beach. She held a large sakura shell in her hands.

"I am, too," she sighed, "We need someone close to dad."

I stared up at the clouds, watching them slowly expand along the sky, wisping apart and fusing together, as if they got scared of being separated for too long.

"Maybe Shelly?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Jenny agreed, "or…I'unno, think that Anissa girl from Luna's story might know something?"

"Can't say, honestly. I don't know if she and dad still talked after the wedding."

"I think it's a good bet."

Jenny stood over me, looking serious. I pushed myself up and shrugged.

"If that's what you think, then let's try," I agreed.

We ventured into Flute Fields again, this time headed towards Marimba Farm. I smiled in nostalgia, remembering all the times I'd come here with mom to help bring seeds and saplings home. Once in a while, she'd even buy flowers.

"Do you know these people well?" Jenny asked nervously.

"I came often and they were always nice, but mom usually avoided too much small talk," I answered, "I got along really well with Anissa's brother Taylor though."

Jenny nodded nervously, and I knew she felt just as invasive as I did. So far, everyone we'd met had known us so well, but Anissa's family always seemed distant, despite their friendship with dad. Out of options, we both took a breath and walked into the old barn, faced with rows upon rows of fresh produce and long-faced Ruth watching us from the counter, her bored expression lighting up with curiosity.

"Well, never seen you two before," she said, the twang of a light southern accent dusting her words, "Running a farm, too?"

"Um, no, not quite," I said, "We did ages ago, but well…been a long time."

Ruth cocked a brow.

"Imagine him with a pony tail," Jenny said flatly, gripping my hair.

Ruth's baffled expression suddenly turned to one of familiarity, and she courteously smiled and bowed her head.

"I didn't even realize," she said, her voice softening to a more motherly tone, "You are Jin's children. Are you well?"

Jenny's mouth was slightly hanging open, muttering "How did that work" under her breath.

"We're okay," I said, "No worse than when we left."

"Where's your mother?" Ruth asked, looking behind us as if expecting her to pop up out of thin air, "You didn't come alone, did you?"

"We actually did," Jenny said, shrugging, "Mama's still in the city. David and I just came to visit Papa."

"But he's on business, so we've just been hanging around the island," I finished, "We've been visiting some of our parents' old friends in the meantime, hence why we've stopped here. I was hoping you'd be willing to let us chat with Anissa…"

Ruth was a bit hesitant, but she beckoned us into her kitchen and ran for the kettle.

"Oh, wonderful, another tea party," Jenny muttered under her breath, and I had to suppress a laugh. I had to admit I was sick of it, but the simple customs of Castanet were a warm welcome to me. I hadn't realized that the city had taken away so much more than just dad. The simple customs employed by this island were nonexistent in our faraway lives. After the kettle was set and heating, Ruth sat down with us.

"So why did you three leave?" she asked bluntly.

"That's what we wanna know," Jenny and I muttered together.

Ruth blinked at us.

"I..really hoped you two would know," she said, "Jin never told us anything about what happened. Did they fight?"

"Nope. Mom and dad never really fought," I said, "It came out of nowhere. "

"She just woke us up and took us…" Jenny murmured, "We barely got to say goodbye…"

She sniffed, and I pat her shoulder. I remembered her clinging to dad, begging to stay.

The kettle began to whistle. Within moments, Ruth placed two steaming teacups before us. Neither of us rushed for a sip.

"Anissa and Taylor should be home soon," she said, "I'm sure Anissa will be willing to speak with you, and Taylor should be ecstatic to see you, David"

"Whoa, what? David?"

A muddy blonde-haired boy burst into the kitchen, followed by the bored-looking Craig.

"Yo, Taylor," I said, smiling.

Taylor's face exploded into a smile, and he high-fived me.

"Dude, it's been ages!" he cried, pulling me into a one-armed hug, "You gotta tell me what the city's like, man, I been dyin' to go!"

"Trust me, it's better here," Jenny muttered.

"It's…not for everyone," I said honestly.

Taylor clapped me affectionately on the arm.

"It's good, man," he said, "You and Jenny ain't city folks. You here to stay?"

"I wish," I sighed.

"Sucks, man."

Taylor hadn't changed much from his younger years. His hair was still spiked, and the air of a wild and free spirit still surrounded him.

"I can see you having fun in the city," I said, "Don't let us kill it for you. We'd be happy if the circumstances weren't what they are."

Jenny made a really unappealing hiss with her lips. Taylor and I dropped the subject.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Craig asked, his somber eyes glancing over us all, "Not often the house is so busy."

"They're Jin's kids, Craig," Ruth explained.

Craig thought for a moment, then shook mine and Jenny's hands and actually smiled.

"Here to stay?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately," Jenny sighed.

"Shame."

His expression went cold again and he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"Quiet," I answered, "How's dad been?"

"Quiet, as well. No other way to describe it. They brought the best out of each other, those two. Both of 'em came out of their shells after the wedding."

He sipped his tea serenely.

"Sir, you say they came out of their shells, but from what we've heard, mom was never really in one," Jenny said uncertainly, "Luna said she was really boisterous and secretive, and she only got quieter after."

Craig smirked.

"Being loud doesn't mean being open," he explained simply, taking another sip, "Anyway, ol' Jin's been distant for the past few years. Used to drop by every Sunday for dinner. We don't see none of that no more. Boy disconnects a bit more every time I catch a glimpse of him. You'd think we had some huge falling out, the way we talk now. We're no better than strangers."

Jenny looked troubled. Ruth avoided making eye contact. Taylor and I just watched Craig.

"For his sake, you two, let him know how much you miss him," Craig sighed wisely, dropping some sugar into his tea, "He's breaking. Trying hard not to, but a few more cracks appear every day. A person can only handle so much. I imagine you three are facing the same feeling, but forgive me when I say Jin seems to be taking it worst."

Jenny's eyes fell to the table.

"Dad's got it second worst," I said gently, wrapping my arms around my sister, "He's just bad at hiding it."

Jenny's eyes sunk into my arm. Craig and Ruth's stony expressions softened.

"May I ask what went on between Jin and Anissa?" I said, "From what I understand, they were close?"

Ruth cleared her throat.

"Your father and Anissa have stayed close," she explained, "He's a close family friend, despite the distance, but Anissa puts in a lot of effort to see him. She worries. They don't talk nearly as much as they used to."

"I see," I said, "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"If she follows her normal schedule, about an hour," Craig said.

"You two are more than welcome to stay," Ruth said.

"No, thanks, it's alright," I said, smiling, "Jenny and I will get some air. We'll see you in an hour."

=*.*=

"So awkward," Jenny muttered.

"Yeah, a bit," I sighed.

We were lying in the grass outside the Yodel Barn with Rosie, our heads resting on her side. She was nuzzling Jenny's cheek with her nose. We both pet her absentmindedly.

"Maybe Anissa is a bad lead," Jenny murmured uncertainly, "I have a bad feeling about asking her anything…"

"Why?" I asked, "I think she's promising. She's still close to dad, so she might know something."

"But Ruth and Craig didn't know anything."

"Anissa and dad are close. She'd keep his secrets if he's told her anything."

"You think, bro?"

"Yeah. Have a little faith, sis."

We mulled about for a little while. I gave Jenny another short riding lesson. She rode much more calmly, the uncertainty no longer weighing her down.

"It's better knowing Rosie won't throw me," she said, but I knew she was hiding the real reason. I didn't try to push it, though.

"It's been an hour," I said, "We should head back. Hopefully, Anissa's around."

We left Rosie to graze and returned to the farm. Craig was outside tending to crops. He beckoned to us.

"She's home," he said, "Good luck."

Upon walking in, Anissa introduced herself and led us to her bedroom. She gestured towards her desk and an armchair by her bookshelf, then sat on her bed, facing us.

"Mother filled me in," she said, "She said you want to know about Jin."

"Yeah," Jenny said quietly, "We were hoping you might have some insight on everything…"

Anissa nodded sadly.

"I spoke to him the day after you left," she said, "I remember it clearly. Perhaps that will help?"

"Yes, greatly," Jenny said, and I noticed how she and Anissa shared a tone of determination in their voices, "Please don't hold anything back, Anissa."

Anissa nodded, her hands folded in her lap.

"Be aware, it's a painful memory."

=*.*=

_**Anissa's Memory**_

_"Hello, Miss Irene."_

_ "Ah…Anissa…"_

_ I immediately knew something was off. Irene looked older, completely distracted._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ "It's Jin," she said quietly, shaking her head, "I can't explain for him. It's up to him to explain."_

_ I stared for a moment in numb astonishment, nearly dropping the teacups clutched in my hands. I hurriedly bowed my head and half ran into Jin's office, drops of tea spilling behind me. Jin was sitting at his desk, downcast, not writing or reading as he usually would. I steadied myself and walked up beside him, placing one cup on the desk. He remained still and silent._

_ "Jin?" I asked._

_ "Wha…?"_

_ He wore the same distracted expression as Irene. His eyes were shadowed and slightly red._

_ "Oh…hi, Anissa," he murmured._

_ I pulled up my usual chair and sat beside him. His eyes were cast to the floor. Had he slept last night?_

_ "Are you alright?" I finally asked, "You and Irene seem off, and you especially look…forgive me, but you look awful, Jin."_

_ Jin shook his head, his eyes closed. He looked so defeated._

_ "I'm alone…" he whispered._

_ "Alone?" I asked, "Jin, you have so many people who love you. Why would you feel alone?"_

_ I placed my hand on his shoulder, smiling weakly, hoping to comfort him. He just shook his head again, his entire body shaking. Tears were forming faster than he could wipe them away._

_ "No…Anissa, they're gone…"_

_ "Who's gone?"_

_ "Serif…and my kids…"_

_ His voice broke and he buried his head into his hands. _

_ "Wait, how are they gone?" I asked, my mind racing to a million conclusions, "Jin, what happened?"_

_ He said nothing. He was shaking, trying to compose himself, and all I could do was wait. I didn't know what to say or how to comfort him. _

_ "Jin, what can I do?" I asked helplessly._

_ "There's nothing," he whispered, "I don't know what to do. I feel lost…"_

_ "You can start by telling me," I pleaded, "Talking it out will help. It helps sort things out…"_

_ Jin merely shrugged._

_ "Why did she leave?" I asked._

_ "I can't say," he whispered._

_ "You need to…"_

_ "I can't…"_

_ "But you're breaking down, Jin. Was it an argument? Did she go far? I'll go talk to her, Jin, I'll bring her back."_

_ "You can't bring her back…"_

_ "Why can't I?"_

_ "Because she's in the city, Anissa!"_

_ His shout echoed off the clinic's walls. He buried his head into his arms on his desk, shaking, crying. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't tear myself away. I could only sit and watch him suffer. I reached out to hug him and was shrugged off, unwanted. What could I do…?_

_ "There was no argument," he whispered, his voice shaky, "Everything that happened is beyond my control. There's nothing you can do to help me, Anissa. There's nothing any of us can do…"_

_ His sobs were becoming more audible. _

_ "She didn't want to go. The kids begged not to go. Jenny ripped a hole in my shirt because Serif literally had to pry her off. She cried. My little girl's crying and there's nothing I can do. My son's trying to be strong for her, but I saw it. Just as upset as his sister…"_

_ "Jin…"_

_ "But they had to go…I had to make them listen to her. They had no choice…and they will probably despise me for it. Despise her…"_

_ "Jin…why couldn't you follow…?"_

_ "I can't tell you…"_

_ "Don't feel obligated to stay for us, Jin."_

_ "You couldn't be farther from the truth, Anissa…"_

_ I was getting frustrated._

_ "Why can't you tell me?" I asked bitterly, "I've always kept your secrets, Jin."_

_ "This is different," he whispered, "I…promised her. I can't…"_

_ "You're so dedicated to her secrets, and look what it's done to you!"_

_ The teacup on his desk ended up shattered on the wall. We both went silent. He avoided looking at me, his body still shaking, his hands tightly drawn into fists._

_ "You have no right…" he finally seethed, his voice suddenly coarse, "You're overstepping your bounds, Anissa."_

_ "Maybe I am," I hissed, "but I'm sitting here watching my best friend writhing in pain, and a wall of secrets demands he suffer alone. It's not right, Jin!"_

_ "I demand it, Anissa."_

_ "How do you expect to cope, then?"_

_ "I don't."_

_ He said it so coldly. I couldn't respond. _

_ "Nothing can fix this, Anissa," he said, breathing slowly, regaining composure, "I've lost my entire world, and so have my kids and my wife. None of us will cope until we're back together."_

_ He held his hands to his chest._

_ "You don't understand how much this is killing me," he whispered, a note of anger still present, but forcibly subdued, "Not a day has gone by where I haven't held my kids. I've denied them nothing. Now I can't even so much as say good night. And Serif…I can't sleep if she's not with me…"_

_ "Jin…"_

_ "I feel like I've broken every promise I've made to my children. I promised them I would always be there, and now I'm not…"_

_ I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out, wrapped my arms around Jin, and pulled him into a tight hug. He flinched, but didn't resist this time. His head rested on my shoulder._

_ "Listen to me," I said, "You said so yourself that it was beyond your control. You haven't broken any promises, and none of it is your fault. Your kids, Serif…they love you. I'm sure they will find a way home, back to you…"_

_ "I feel like it's so futile…" he whispered, "My perfect world broke so easily. Now I may never hold my kids again…"_

_ "Don't lose hope like that. Be strong for them. Live for them."_

_ He slowly wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, the small sounds of his breath inching into my ear._

_ "I just wish for one last moment," he whispered, "Just one last moment with them…"_

_ "Is that really all?" I asked gently._

_ Jin was silent for a moment._

_ "No…" he finally answered, "No amount of time would be enough…"_

=*.*=

By the time Anissa finished, Jenny had vanished. I didn't really know what to think. Anissa simply stared at the floor.

"It was all beyond their control," she sighed, "Of everything, that is what stands out. All I can conclude is that your mother hated leaving as much as you and Jenny did. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"It's ok," I said, "It helps. Greatly. Thank you, Anissa."

I headed for the door, but turned to face her one last time.

"I know it's hard," I said, "but thanks for taking care of dad…"

I don't know why I said it, and she didn't seem to know how to react, but we seemed to share an understanding. She nodded solemnly, and I retreated the farm and headed back to Yodel Ranch. As expected, Jenny was back with Rosie, cuddled against her and hiding her face in the mare's pure white neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when I approached, "I just couldn't take it anymore…"

I wrapped my arms around her. She turned from Rosie and buried herself into me. She was crying silently, her cheeks red and tear-streaked.

"I just…hate that he went through all that," she sobbed, "That we did…all for mom's secrets."

"I don't think it's mom's fault, Jenny," I said.

"If it is, I can't forgive her."

She looked up at me, her eyes wet with tears and set into a defiant glare.

"I'll never forgive whoever did this," she said fiercely, "I will never forgive whoever made us hurt Papa like this."

I embraced her, kissed her forehead, and felt my own eyes tearing up.

"Neither will I, Jenny," I whispered, letting the tears fall, "Neither will I…"


	8. Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 8: Midnight Meeting**

We ate lunch back at the inn, though we both seemed to lack appetite. Jenny just sipped her cocoa and stared at the ceiling, and I found myself spreading corn around my plate for often than eating it.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked.

"We still haven't asked Shelly," I said.

"Ah, right…"

She lay her head on the table.

"I really hope she doesn't have anything too sad," she sighed, "I really can't take anything that heavy again…"

"Probably not," I said, "Shelly's always been so…bubbly. I doubt she'd depress us."

"I guess…and I could probably use a pair of earmuffs."

"Heh, and I could use a scarf."

We abandoned our food and sauntered into the tailor shop. Shelly was folding clothes on the shelves. Jenny and I began to help.

"Oh!" Shelly exclaimed, grinning ear to ear and pulling us both into tight hugs "I was wondering when you two would finally show up! Have you two found anything out?"

Jenny and I steadily recapped everything to Shelly as we moved about the shop, folding and organizing. I paraphrased Anissa's story to avoid upsetting Jenny, but Shelly seemed to get the gist of it. Shelly sighed at the end as we finished the small chores.

"I can't say I can add much more," she said sadly, "Jin and I were friendly, but mostly through the girls, you know? I was just the little old lady in the background."

"You're more than that," I said gently, smiling, "besides, I think Jenny and I have heard enough stories…"

"No, we haven't," Jenny scoffed, "Some of it's hurtful, but it's nice to see what my parents were like…"

Shelly smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"What about yourself?" she asked.

"Myself?" Jenny replied, confused.

"Haven't you learned anything about yourself through this?"

Shelly led us to the counter and pulled a brown box out from underneath.

"Don't forget that you and your brother have stories, too," Shelly said, placing the box on the counter, "Your father entrusted this to me when he left the house. Said it was important. Take a look."

Jenny and I traded looks, then dug in to the contents. Tons of clothes. Books. The wooden farm animals I used to play with. Jenny pulled out a wool cap with a cat's face on it, and her eyes got wide.

"This hat…" she whispered.

"You remember, don't you?" Shelly giggled.

Jenny hugged it to her chest and laughed softly.

"My first hot cocoa," she whispered whimsically.

"What's that have to do with cocoa?" I asked, a few of our baby books clutched in my hand.

"Hey, dad's book!" Jenny cried, my question ignored.

Among the baby books lay a few plain and complicated books I could only describe as concrete blocks. I wondered how Shelly mustered the strength to lift this box…

"You were a funny child," Shelly said, "Your father would tell me constantly about how you were reading far beyond your level, how you were interested in information any other child would fall asleep to. Most of the childrens' books in here weren't too frequently read by you."

"They didn't interest me," Jenny murmured, flipping through the thick book."

"Why not?" Shelly asked.

"Because Papa wasn't reading them…"

She was right. I gazed at the baby books and remembered how, all my life, mom had been the one sitting at my bedside reading them. I flipped through the colorful pages of pictures and laughed at the nostalgia. Jenny returned her attention to the kitty hat and stretched it gently.

"Your father bought that the second you asked," Shelly sighed, chuckling, "I still remember him bringing you in that day, and this little thing caught your eye."

"I remember," Jenny said, "Papa never said no…"

"He couldn't. Jin was a softie. Serif would mention sometimes how she worried you were a bit spoiled."

She shrugged and began re-folding the clothes we'd disturbed.

"But you two never seemed to want much. I always told her it seemed reasonable, and she would always end up agreeing, eventually."

I dug a bit deeper into the box. Nothing else was of much interest, but I laughed at how puny I used to be. Jenny placed the books back into the box and helped Shelly fold up the rest of our clothes.

"You are all family," Shelly said gently, "even if you're split apart now, don't forget how many memories still remain, and don't forget who you are. Don't forget how much your parents love you. The joy I saw in their eyes was true joy, and I'm sure that it's still there, even through all the sorrow you've experienced."

David and I nodded in understanding, and Shelly pulled us into another hug.

"I truly hope you can all be together soon," she sighed, "No family deserves it more than yours…"

After a few more moments, Jenny and I left, her with new white earmuffs and me with a new blue scarf. We sauntered around town and eventually found ourselves on the Church path.

"Pastor might know some stuff," I said, shrugging.

"Maybe," Jenny said blankly.

We walked into the Town Square and stopped in the center for a moment. We looked around, smiling.

"I miss Theodore's circus," Jenny sighed, "It's too bad he visited less by the time I was older."

"Yeah. He used to come every season when I was a kid."

"Don't rub it in, David…"

I laughed softly. I remembered the only time Jenny was able to come with us. She was scared of the giraffe. Mom had scolded me for tormenting her about it all the way home.

We walked into the church. The pastor was reading at the podium, and smiled sincerely as we approached.

"Welcome, children," he said in a fatherly tone, "My name is Perry. How may I be of service?"

"Ah, well, we were wondering if you remember our mother," I said, "The old farmer, Serif."

"Oh, very fondly!" Perry answered enthusiastically, shaking our hands, "I didn't realize her children had returned. How have you been?"

"Just fine," I replied with a smile, "Unfortunately just visiting."

"What a shame," Perry sighed, his face falling, "Your mother was brilliant. She saved this island's life. We owe her…"

"Saved the island's life?" Jenny asked, "Oh, wait, you mean the bells?"

Perry nodded and led us into the back room. An old painting rested on the wall, glowing in silent grace.

"This is a painting of the Harvest Goddess," he explained, "Before your mother came, it was colorless and fading. Your mother was the one who discovered the health of this painting was directly linked to the final bell, the purple bell. In order to ring it and fully revive the island, she had to collect ten wishes."

"Pretty specific," Jenny said skeptically.

"Every word is true," Perry said, "She collected wishes from her closest friends. Luna and Candace. Renee and Kathy. Julius and Shelly. Anissa, Miss Irene, and, of course, Jin."

"But that's only nine," I said, perplexed.

"It stayed nine for ages," Perry sighed, "We all gave her wishes, but she held off, wouldn't explain why. We wondered what was wrong."

Jenny and I looked confused, but Perry smiled.

"But finally, one morning, she came in here holding a little boy's hand…"

My eyes widened in sudden memory.

"Me," I said, grinning, "I remember now. She brought me here."

"Yes she did," Perry chuckled, "She said the final wish belonged to her most precious gift. It belonged to her child. After hearing that, it was worth waiting a bit longer."

Jenny looked excited.

"What did you wish for?" she asked, smiling.

"I wished for…"

And I stopped, drawing a total blank. I thought for a moment and gave in to the emptiness.

"I really don't know," I said, "I don't remember. It was so long ago…"

Jenny pouted.

"You will remember," Perry said, smiling, "We always forget those things, but they eventually come back. All I can say is, whatever it was, it will come true if it hasn't already. The Goddess does all she can for us, thankfully."

"Yeah, I'll remember," I said, forcing a grin, "Thanks, Perry."

We exited the church, Jenny staring up to the sky with an odd expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how true this whole wish business is," Jenny answered, laughing, "I mean, there's no way all those wishes came true."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She lowered her head until we made eye contact.

"Because mom got Anissa's wish, and we all know she wished to be with Papa."

=*x*=

In the end, we ended up killing time with Rosie again. Jenny and I took turns riding until the sky finally went dark and Renee brought her inside. We walked back to the inn planning to sleep, but we both knew there'd be no rest for us tonight. We spent an hour in our beds attempting to sleep, but finally admitted defeat and snuck outside for some air. We leaned on the railing and watched the waves lazily roll in.

"There'll be a boat there tomorrow," I said, nodding at the dock.

"With Papa," Jenny finished softly.

Silence was normally awkward, but I welcomed it. Jenny and I stood together, probably thinking and fearing the exact same things, the same questions. I remembered how scared Jenny was of rejection on our boat ride here, and though I found it absurd then, I could no longer discredit her. In all honesty, I feared the same, too.

Mom had changed drastically in personality, gone from loving mother to silent and cold. We were both so stunned and scared of her transformation that we expected dad could've fallen prey to the same changes.

I wondered how mom even was right now. Did she know we were here? Did she truly expect us to choose this island? Or would she be mad?

I shook the thoughts away. I tried to shut down my brain, to close my mind and just clear everything away. I just wanted to empty my head for a second…

I don't know how long it was before Jenny began violently shaking my arm.

"David! Look!"

My eyes shot open. Pascal's boat was docked, and a shape had disembarked. My sister and I watched in stunned silence as the silhouetted shape made its way to the clinic and disappeared inside. I felt my entire body go numb.

"D-David…" Jenny whispered, "Was it…?"

"Had to be," I said, "So…"

"We gotta go," Jenny whispered urgently, tugging my sleeve, "Come on."

I just looked at her for a moment. She stared pleadingly, unable to go without me. Tears were already forming at her eyes.

"You sure you're ready…?" I asked.

"I'll never be ready," Jenny answered softly, "but that doesn't matter. I want to see Papa."

That was enough for me. I took her hand and led her to the Clinic. I slowly opened the door. Irene was standing right in front of it, ready to come get us from the looks of it, and she smiled knowingly and pointed us to the next room. Jenny and I both took a breath before heading in, her walking in front of me, my hands on her shoulders. We entered the room where our father was sitting at his desk, already reading a book, probably copying down some notes like always. Jenny went rigid, and I worried she'd chicken out, but she left my grasp and walked until she was about a foot away from the chair and stood in silence, watching for a few seconds.

"…I don't know if you want to see me…" she whispered, her head bowed.

Dad's head rose, but he didn't turn. He went completely still.

"I…I broke a lot of promises, Papa…" Jenny whispered, "I haven't been the best daughter to Mama…"

I watched helplessly. Jenny's body was shaking, and I could tell she was crying.

"I just miss you so much and I don't understand," she blurted out, her voice a mess of tears, "I don't understand anything and I just wanted to see you and-"

Dad's chair literally cracked as he whirled around and pulled Jenny into a tight embrace. Jenny buried her head into him, crying, whispers of "I'm so sorry" escaping into the air. Dad just held her, silent, his hair covering his face. I slowly approached, and he looked up with tearstained eyes and smiled.

"Both of my kids…" he whispered, pulling me into a hug, "I don't know why...I don't know how…but I am so glad you're here…"

I wrapped my arms around my father and sister, all fears erased, and felt the tears fall.

Our father hadn't changed a bit.


End file.
